


Passi iniziali

by Fall11



Series: A due passi e un respiro da qui [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall11/pseuds/Fall11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Primi passi e prime volte di persone che cominciano a stare insieme o si rincontrano dopo anni.<br/>[Missing Moment di "A due passi e un respiro da qui"]<br/>1. Kasamatsu/Kise<br/>2. Midorima/Takao<br/>3. Kagami/Kuroko</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Yukio e Ryota

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NB:** questa è una raccolta di (sort of) "missing moment", ma tutto sommato i singoli capitoli si possono leggere bene anche da soli :) - più o meno.  
>  Il motivo per cui non li ho inseriti nella storia principale sono due: poi la trama diventava troppo lunga e divagavo (XD) e, soprattutto, erano momenti che vertevano più sul genere erotico e andavano a stridere un po’ col resto della trama. Non per questo però mi sono vietata di scriverli :)  
> Ogni capitolo sarà dedicato solo ed esclusivamente a un pairing, quindi in totale scriverò 3 capitoli… o forse 4, dipende da come mi gira XD  
> Per prima tocca al pairing Kasamatsu/Kise, la storia parte dai primi mesi della loro relazione, al primo anno di università di Yukio…

Kasamatsu corse a perdifiato sulle scale sentendo come già dentro la stazione stesse echeggiando l’annuncio del treno in partenza; con un ultimo slancio riuscì a salire appena in tempo, le porte si chiusero alle sue spalle. Il borsone che aveva con sé gli scivolò malamente dalla spalla; emise uno sbuffo scocciato afferrandolo al volo per una delle cinghie prima che finisse a terra, poi riprendendo a poco a poco fiato andò con calma a cercare un posto a sedere.

Crollò sulla prima poltroncina libera che trovò e socchiudendo gli occhi stese meglio la schiena all’indietro concedendosi un lungo sospiro di sollievo: non era stato facile trovare un fine settimana libero dagli allenamenti e dagli studi per tornare a casa e l’improvviso malore di un compagno di squadra aveva rischiato di mandare tutto a monte, ma non se l’era sentita di lasciare il povero ragazzo da solo fino a quando un altro amico non li aveva raggiunti. Comunque ce l’aveva fatta, era questo l’importante, e si riteneva anche abbastanza fortunato: in sette mesi e mezzo quella era già la seconda volta che riusciva a tornare a casa e considerando tutti i suoi impegni era _davvero tanto_. Sbuffò un sorriso soddisfatto e prese il cellulare per avvertire i suoi e quell’idiota di…

E quell’idiota che l’aveva già riempito di messaggi chiedendogli se fosse già salito sul treno e se sì dove fosse arrivato. Il sopracciglio gli scattò verso l’alto in un moto d’irritazione.

"Senpai, dove sei? Perché non mi rispondi?"

Tredici messaggi in quindici minuti. E perché mai quell’idiota non era a portata di calcio nel sedere quando serviva?

Si trattenne dall’inviargli "Sono col culo sul treno, dove vuoi che sia?!" e optò per un più sobrio "Sono appena salito sul treno, l’arrivo è previsto fra un’ora e mezza"; quando l’altro un secondo dopo osò replicargli con _un cuoricino_ , Kasamatsu si trattenne per un pelo dall’urlare IDIOTA in modo irrazionale contro lo schermo.

Espirò a fondo, si stese di nuovo contro lo schienale e poi, cadendo in preda a una sorta di ondata di nostalgia per le loro futili discussioni mista a della tenerezza inespressa – o repressa – col cellulare scattò una foto al panorama che si vedeva fuori dal finestrino e gliela inviò con una breve frase. "Sono qui".

Stava sgrovigliando il cavo degli auricolari per ascoltare un po’ di musica, quando sentì il cellulare vibrare di nuovo: l’idiota gli aveva inviato una foto, era stata scattata dall’alto, probabilmente da una delle finestre dell’aula video in disuso al secondo piano della scuola, ritraeva un angolo un po’ nascosto dietro la palestra. "Eravamo qui" recitava il messaggio che accompagnava la foto.

Nonostante tutto non riuscì a impedirsi di sorridere scuotendo la testa; ricordava bene quel posto, era dove dopo la cerimonia dei diplomi quell’idiota del suo ragazzo gli aveva detto che visto che non poteva avere il suo secondo bottone – sarebbe stato un gesto troppo vistoso, in molti gli avrebbero chiesto con malizia che fine avesse fatto il bottone mancante – almeno dovevano scambiarsi le cravatte. Lui in risposta si era sbattuto una mano in faccia mentre l’altro già armeggiava tutto convinto con il nodo della propria cravatta per dargliela.

Il punto era che purtroppo doveva ammettere che non era stata un’idea così tanto cattiva; certo, era stato mortalmente imbarazzante, così come lo era stato pure ricevere al cellulare una foto che testimoniasse che lui stesse indossando la sua cravatta fin dal primo giorno di scuola – Kasamatsu si ripromise di non leggere mai più alcun messaggio da parte del suo ragazzo durante le lezioni – ma certe volte non poteva fare a meno di scorrere indietro nella lista dei messaggi ricevuti e riguardare quella foto: il suo idiota personale si era inquadrato dal mento in giù, con una mano posata sul nodo nel gesto di allentare la cravatta, in una posa _indubbiamente studiata_.

Aveva seriamente rischiato una combustione spontanea per l’imbarazzo quando aveva ricevuto quel messaggio, ma com’era stato vergognoso che il suo ragazzo avesse fatto una cosa del genere, era altrettanto vergognoso che lui non avesse cancellato la foto e ogni tanto _la riguardasse perfino_. Tipo come in quel momento.

Fissò per un lungo attimo la gola bianca esposta all’obiettivo, rabbrividì al ricordo di se stesso che qualche mese prima mordeva quel collo e chiuse il messaggio con un sospiro secco. Erano entrambi fin troppo consapevoli di stare diventando sempre più curiosi e attratti dal limite che potevano e _volevano_ superare quando si toccavano a vicenda, e a essere sinceri era grato della spontaneità del suo ragazzo perché nei momenti di maggiore intimità lo faceva stare bene spingendolo a reagire meno male del previsto. Il ragazzo, con una grande naturalezza, gli posava una mano sul ginocchio, si appoggiava a lui o si metteva seduto davanti a lui mettendo in bella vista mani, polsi, braccia e collo dicendogli così implicitamente che se voleva poteva toccarlo in qualsiasi momento volesse, come se fosse la cosa più semplice e normale del mondo. E lo era, lo era davvero, ma lui aveva un po’ di difficoltà a lasciarsi andare e, se non fosse stato per tutta quella spontaneità diretta ma semplice, sarebbe scappato dopo avergli dato un pugno imprecando, invece _restava_ e affogava l’irritazione che provava verso se stesso e il suo non sapersi lasciare andare _mordendolo_. Le ultime volte Kasamatsu l’aveva morso _davvero tanto_ , così tanto incapace di decidersi a togliergli del tutto la maglia da trattenere più volte inconsapevolmente il respiro; poi un morso era diventato un succhiotto, una mano di lui gli aveva accarezzato la nuca e il collo e pochi secondi dopo si era ritrovato a _leccargli_ il mento, completamente accecato dai propri impulsi, o forse più che altro perso. O magari perso e accecato insieme.

Alle volte si chiedeva quando sarebbe riuscito a sentirsi più libero di fargli qualsiasi cosa e _lasciarsi fare_ qualsiasi cosa, altre volte invece gli istinti più bassi lo tradivano e si chiedeva quando si sarebbero finalmente spogliati, visto che sul letto ci stavano spesso insieme, ma non per _quello_.

Sbuffando per la frustrazione, si mise ad ascoltare della musica per distrarsi, ma ebbe voglia di strapparsi gli auricolari dalle orecchie quando sentì iniziare una delle tante stupide canzonette che il suo ragazzo gli aveva inserito con forza nella playlist: perché mai doveva sempre invadere così tanto i suoi spazi? Le canzoni che gli piacevano erano irritanti come lui. Per questo Kasamatsu non le aveva ancora cancellate.

Sospirando rassegnato ascoltò un paio delle canzoni preferite del suo ragazzo, poi passò ad altra musica e tornò a fissare il panorama fuori dal finestrino.

Nonostante tutto non si era perso alcuna partita di campionato scolastico della Kaijo; era vero che quelle non potevano contare come visite vere e proprie e che al massimo loro due erano riusciti a scambiarsi un paio di baci intensi, irruenti ma troppo brevi nascondendosi in qualche angolo buio, ma erano almeno servite ad alleviare la mancanza che sentivano l’uno dell’altro. Perché sì, l’idiota gli mancava, purtroppo.

A pensarci bene, però, forse quei piccoli incontri post partita avevano peggiorato la situazione, perché altro non erano stati che dei _dolorosi_ assaggi di quello che avrebbero potuto fare. Kasamatsu si massaggiò la fronte: era dura avere diciannove anni, scoprire quanto i propri ormoni fossero impazziti e avere il proprio ragazzo così lontano impegnato ancora con la _scuola superiore_. Era un pochino sconfortante il fatto che quell’idiota fosse due anni più giovane di lui: non era una differenza d’età davvero enorme, ma era sufficiente per dividerli ponendoli in posti diversi, uno all’università e l’altro ancora a scuola per ancora altri due anni. Non era facile e di certo in futuro le cose non sarebbero migliorate affatto, però Kasamatsu gli aveva promesso che l’avrebbe aspettato, e lui manteneva le promesse.

Ormai stare semplicemente insieme e condividere il proprio tempo andando a fare futili compere insieme non bastava più: quelli erano passi che avevano già fatto e che di certo avrebbero continuato a rifare, ma ora avevano bisogno d’altro e certe volte era piacevole quanto inquietante scoprire come il desiderio di possedere qualcuno potesse essere così forte da rendere ciechi e persi; non era però solo il suo ragazzo a essere consapevole di desiderarlo ed essere desiderato, anche lui lo era e certi attimi… certi attimi con un po’ di rabbia verso il proprio imbarazzo buttava il pudore all’ortiche e seguiva l’istinto, proprio come fece in quel momento.

Non c’era seduto nessuno accanto lui: prese il cellulare, posò il polso sinistro sul ginocchio, con la parte interna rivolta verso l’alto, e gli scattò una foto; ormai il segno che gli aveva lasciato con i denti dopo l’ultimo post partita non era più ben visibile, ma Kasamatsu sapeva bene che lui vedendo quello scatto l’avrebbe ricordato eccome. "Eri qui". Inviò.

Poco dopo ricevette la replica, un’altra foto, e sorrise intenerito quando la vide: sulla pagina di un quaderno c’era scritto "Voglio davvero tanto vederti, senpai" e affianco i loro numeri di maglia, l’uno accanto all’altro. Rise ironico pensando che almeno gli aveva risparmiato i cuoricini.

"Anch’io, idiota" rispose.

Rimise a posto il cellulare e trascorse il resto del viaggio rincorrendo dei ricordi di loro due insieme ascoltando musica.

  


Kasamatsu non era stupido, sapeva quali erano le piccole cose che avrebbero fatto piacere al suo ragazzo, ma era anche dotato di una discreta dignità, almeno abbastanza da non ridursi a fare il fidanzato sdolcinato e smidollato solo per farlo contento.

L’aveva già fatto la prima volta che era andato a trovarlo e aveva avuto successo, quindi si disse che un bis non avrebbe fatto male a nessuno: l’aspettò all’uscita da scuola, proprio come avrebbe fatto un vero fidanzato più grande, _ma_ con un borsone con un cambio in spalla e un pallone in mano, segno che con _molta virilità_ lo stava invitando a giocare insieme per commemorare i vecchi tempi.

Quando vide dei gruppetti di scolaresca cominciare a uscire dall’edificio, si chiese infastidito se per caso quell’idiota avesse anche voluto vederlo aspettare lui perfino messo in una posa stoica, tipo appoggiato di spalle al cancello – _col cavolo!_

Un grido allegro e festoso lo distrasse da quel pensiero irritante.

«Senpai!»

Si voltò verso di lui e sorrise, anche se più che altro quello fu un piccolo ghigno contento; aspettò che fosse a qualche passo da lui per lanciargli il pallone, lui lo prese al volo. «Oi, Kise!»

Restarono a fissarsi sorridenti e contenti a lungo, a pochi passi di distanza l’uno dall’altro, e francamente Kasamatsu non sapeva dire se ciò fosse patetico perché troppo sdolcinato o abbastanza romantico e piacevole da sperare che durasse ancora un po’, ma per fortuna ci pensarono gli altri a toglierlo dall’impiccio: Hayakawa e Nakamura raggiunsero Kise correndo verso di loro, chiamandolo a gran voce.

«Kise non ci ha avvertiti della tua visita!» protestò Hayakawa, seccato.

Per tutta risposta, Kise ebbe il coraggio di mettere su il broncio. «Perché Kasamatsu-senpai è venuto a trovare _me_!» Kasamatsu digrignò i denti e gli sferrò un calcio.

«Mi fa sempre piacere vedervi, ragazzi!» stornò dopo. «Vi trovo bene! Come vanno gli allenamenti? E come sta il coach?» I due ex compagni di squadra gli risposero entusiasti, perdendosi nei racconti di piccoli episodi buffi successi nelle ultime settimane; il silenzio un po’ triste in cui si chiuse Kise, però, non passò inosservato sotto i suoi occhi.

«Per quanto tempo resterai?» gli domandò Nakamura speranzoso.

«Soltanto un paio di giorni» rispose con una scrollata di spalle dispiaciuta.

Nakamura s’illuminò. «Che ne dici di vederci più tardi per una partitella amichevole?» propose.

Kasamatsu lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi a Kise, lo trovò ancora più corrucciato di prima. «Uhm, mi spiace, ho degli impegni: sono tornato qui in città perché dovevo sbrigare degli affari urgenti per conto della mia famiglia» mentì, per quanto non fosse da lui, «sarà per la prossima volta!»

Hayakawa sbuffò seccato e dispiaciuto. «Che peccato! Sembrava anche a me una bella idea!»

«Eh, lo so!» sospirò in risposta. «Ma tanto questa non sarà mica l’ultima volta che tornerò qui» insinuò sottilmente dando un piccolo calcio a Kise, che si riprese appena.

Lasciò scivolare via un altro paio di chiacchiere superficiali, il tempo che Nakamura e Hayakawa andassero via prima di loro, poi rivolse lo sguardo verso Kise. «Andiamo?» gli domandò con un sorriso un po’ ironico. Lui gli annuì a testa china. «Dove?» aggiunse allora.

«A casa mia» gli rispose Kise con tono cocciuto e con un lieve sottotesto di possessività, avviandosi prima di lui.

Kasamatsu inspirò a fondo e lo seguì camminandogli accanto; qualche mese prima non avrebbe esitato a ribattere con un calcio a quel tono, ma per stare insieme a una persona bisognava scendere a compromessi e imparare a essere un po’ più tolleranti, soprattutto quando c’era poco tempo a disposizione per stare insieme – e non era bello impiegarlo tutto per litigare o picchiarsi.

Con la coda dell’occhio lo vide giocherellare facendo roteare su un dito il pallone che gli aveva lanciato prima. «Non dirmi che sei geloso di quei due» esordì il più neutrale possibile.

Kise sporse appena il labbro. «Non sono _geloso_ , sono _invidioso_ » precisò ostinato; si mise il pallone in equilibrio sulla testa e continuò a camminare in avanti rivolgendo lo sguardo verso l’alto. «Non posso mica essere geloso di loro quando so bene qual è il tipo di persona che ti piace» affermò con una sicurezza che sapeva più che altro di sfrontatezza.

Kasamatsu inarcò un sopracciglio, continuando a fissarlo di profilo e tenendo le mani in tasca. «Smettila di giocare col pallone in questo modo, o finirai con l’inciampare e cadere di faccia, rovinandoti così il "bel faccino" che usi per fare il modello» lo prese in giro con un leggero sarcasmo.

«Non cadrò» ribatté certo continuando a giocare, «perché ci sei tu qui a dirmi se c’è un ostacolo, senpai!»

Kasamatsu colse il sottotesto – tutta la fiducia sottintesa – ma fece finta di non aver capito. «Oggi mi sento sadico, potrei non avvertirti».

«Davvero? Più sadico del solito?» indagò Kise con un piccolo sorrisetto.

«Vuoi provarlo sulla tua pelle?»

Kise si tolse il pallone dalla fronte e si abbassò di poco per guardarlo dritto negli occhi sorridendo ancora. «Posso sul serio, senpai?»

Non gli rispose, aggrottò appena la fronte e gli diede un debole calcio alla gamba, riprendendo a camminare; Kise si lamentò per il dolore e poi lo raggiunse con un paio di falcate veloci.

«Sei cattivo come sempre, senpai!» protestò, tornando a far rotare il pallone sul dito e poi sulle nocche. «Comunque sono solo _invidioso_ del tempo che dedichi agli altri quando sei qui _per me_ » tornò all’argomento di prima.

Kasamatsu sospirò sconsolato stringendosi nelle spalle e cacciando di più le mani in tasca. «Sono invidioso anch’io del tempo che _tu_ passi con loro: al mio punto di vista non ci pensi mai?»

Kise fermò il pallone e abbozzò un sorriso malandrino e un po’ timido. «A essere sincero, senpai, non ti ho mai immaginato come una persona possessiva in tal senso».

Lui ingoiò con forza buona parte del proprio imbarazzo e del proprio orgoglio e parlò con tono un po’ burbero fissando la strada davanti a sé. «Allora dovresti davvero pensare di più al mio punto di vista: tu sei ancora uno ragazzino, abbiamo trascorso un solo anno insieme nella stessa scuola, te ne restano ancora parecchie di cose da fare di quelle che io ho già fatto nei miei tre anni alle superiori; so quali sono queste cose e so che non le farai con me, potrebbe mai non dispiacermene?»

Kise restò in silenzio per qualche attimo, prima di stringere il pallone fra le braccia e mormorare «Dispiace anche a me, senpai».

Kasamatsu sbuffò un sorriso malinconico, poi urtò di proposito e per scherzo il suo braccio con il proprio e lo superò di un paio di passi; era il tramonto e la strada era deserta: allungò all’indietro una mano verso di lui e mosse appena le dita per fargli cenno di stringergliela pure. Quando sentì le dita di Kise intrecciarsi alle sue, poté immaginare benissimo il modo in cui lui stesse sorridendo fissandogli la nuca.

«Anch’io sono possessivo in quel senso, senpai!» esclamò Kise con tono un po’ capriccioso, mentre lui continuava a fissare solo la strada davanti a loro. «Vivi in una città più grande di questa e lontano da me, stai avendo la possibilità di incontrare un sacco di persone nuove e fare esperienze diverse, potresti anche _tradirmi_!»

Kasamatsu ritenne opportuno fermarsi per dargli un calcio negli stinchi, poi riprese a camminare – non lasciò però la sua mano. «Cosa dovrei dire io con tutto il fan club di ragazzine esaltate che hai sempre alle calcagna?!» borbottò.

«Senpai, pensavo ti fosse chiaro che non mi piacciono le ragazze!»

«Come se non sapessi che prima di me nei hai baciate un paio!»

«Esatto, _prima_! E comunque sei ingiusto, senpai, anche tu nei hai baciato qualcuna!»

«Ma non ho un dannato fan club!» s’infervorò. «Non devi mica preoccuparti che delle orde di donne mi mettano le mani addosso!»

«Non è vero, senpai! Ce l’hai eccome un fan club!» protestò.

Kasamatsu si voltò e lo fissò perplesso. «Eh? Davvero?»

«Sì» annuì convinto, «con un unico membro: _me_ » si puntò un dito contro. Lui gli diede un altro calcio e riprese a camminare. «Ecco, lo dico che sei cattivo, senpai! Mi picchi qualsiasi cosa dica!»

«È mio diritto e dovere picchiarti se mostri segni di demenza!»

«Stavo solo provando a dirti qualcosa di carino!»

« _Qualcosa di carino?!_ Non sono mica una ragazza!» sbottò esterrefatto e irritato, continuando a camminare quasi trascinandoselo dietro – si tenevano ancora per mano.

«No, però sei _il mio ragazzo_! Devo pur dimostrarti quanto ti penso!»

«Tredici messaggi in quindici minuti sono una buona dimostrazione» borbottò burbero.

«Eh? Ti riferisci a stamattina quando sei partito?» si perplesse Kise. «Ero preoccupato, senpai! Non mi rispondevi!»

«Stavo correndo per prendere il treno» sbottò, anche se non troppo seccato; poi aggiunse a voce più bassa. «Stavo correndo _da te_ ». Sospirò e rallentò il passo.

«Anch’io sto correndo da te, senpai» mormorò Kise, un passo dietro di lui. «Cioè, non sto esattamente correndo» c’era un certo lieve e tenero imbarazzo nella sua voce, in fin dei conti anche per lui esternare in modo serio i propri sentimenti era una cosa nuova, «ci vorranno altri due anni prima che ti raggiunga, però sto cercando di camminare a passo veloce. Mi aspetterai, vero?»

Kise non smetteva mai di porgli quella domanda ogni volta che poteva, forse quei due anni di attesa lo rendevano più nervoso e insicuro di quanto volesse dare a vedere. Kasamatsu si fermò e si voltò a guardarlo. «Un anno fa avresti mai detto che io avrei aspettato all’uscita dalla scuola il mio ragazzo, _più giovane di me_ , e che avrei camminato con lui mano nella mano nonostante lui sia molto più alto di me e indossi ancora la divisa scolastica? Visto dall’esterno questo non è un bel quadretto, sai?» smorzò con piccata ironia.

«Eppure lo fai» sorrise Kise, «lo fai perché sai che a me piace, anche se non te l’ho detto mai – perché non me l’hai chiesto mai. Perché lo fai?»

«Beh, mi sembra logico: per lo stesso motivo per cui ti aspetterò, no?» scrollò le spalle. Tornò a rivolgergli le spalle. «Su, sbrighiamoci ad andare a casa tua» l’esortò. Non poteva di certo ancora reprimere a lungo la voglia di baciarlo.

Kise sbuffò un sorriso e gli strinse di più la mano. Lui lasciò la presa solo in prossimità del cancelletto della casa.

  


Prima di partire per l’università era stato un paio di volte a casa di Kise, ormai conosceva i suoi genitori, le sue sorelle e le loro abitudini, quest’ultime perlopiù perché Kise gliele aveva sussurrate fra un bacio e l’altro - "Sta’ tranquillo, sono impegnati a fare questo, non ci disturberanno". E comunque avevano entrambi una prassi che seguivano sempre, sia che si trovassero da Kise, si che si trovassero da lui: porta chiusa a chiave, stereo acceso.

Non appena entrati in camera, Kise lasciò cadere sul pavimento la tracolla della scuola e chiuse la porta a chiave; Kasamatsu vide un CD pronto nel lettore e premette play sperando di non ritrovarsi per colonna sonora del pomeriggio della roba assurda "alla Kise": restò stupito quando invece partirono le prime note di una canzone del suo genere preferito, che a Kise non piaceva per nulla. Rivolse un’occhiata perplessa e ironica al suo ragazzo, che scrollò le spalle abbozzando un sorrisetto un po’ timido.

«Ho voluto provare di nuovo i tuoi gusti» si giustificò Kise.

«E fammi indovinare un po’… con scarso successo, eh?»

Kise annuì convinto, non mostrandosi dispiaciuto neanche un po’. «Non mi è piaciuta nemmeno una canzone».

«Però hai ancora il CD nel lettore» osservò avvicinandosi a lui di un passo.

«Tu hai ancora le canzoni che ti ho passato?» gli domandò facendo un passo avanti a propria volta.

«C’è da chiederselo?» Gli prese il viso fra le mani, costringendolo ad abbassarsi abbastanza da poterlo baciare sulla bocca.

Aveva passato settimane, _mesi_ ad aspettare il momento in cui finalmente sarebbero stati da soli, liberi di potersi baciare quanto più a lungo possibile e voluto: non impiegò molto a perdere la testa davanti alla realizzazione di quel desiderio represso, spinse Kise indietro verso il letto nello stesso attimo in cui lui l’attirò di più verso di sé; crollarono sul materasso seduti scomposti.

Kasamatsu non capiva mai se in quei momenti era come restare accecati o piuttosto _abbagliati_ , perché non vedeva e non sentiva nient’altro che non fosse Kise, ogni volta voleva stargli ancora più vicino per guardarlo meglio ma allo stesso tempo tutta quella vicinanza lo frustrava perché così non poteva vederlo tutto con un solo sguardo, allora si perdeva nei dettagli, allargandogli il colletto con una mano alla ricerca di piccoli nei e delle sporgenze delle clavicole da baciare. Era davvero come perdere la ragione.

Non persero troppo tempo a sedersi meglio sul letto, Kasamatsu si accorse che gli stava togliendo la giacca della divisa solo quando vide Kise muovere le spalle per aiutarlo a farlo, come se fosse _naturale_ ; per un attimo la cosa lo spaventò, ma la solita spontaneità di Kise gli venne incontro: lo vide abbassargli la zip della felpa per toglierla – _lo fai tu, lo faccio anch’io, lo vuoi tu, lo voglio anch’io_.

Sapeva che con i familiari di Kise in casa di certo non potevano spingersi oltre, che per certe cose ci voleva davvero _molta_ tranquillità, ma allo stesso tempo non era abbastanza lucido per fermarsi dal volere un po’ di più di tutto quello che adesso aveva davanti agli occhi.

Continuavano a baciarsi sulla bocca come se non avessero più tempo a disposizione per farlo, quando le mani non si perdevano l’una fra i capelli dell’altro artigliavano maglia e camicia con ansia, incertezza e un po’ di disperazione; se la ricordava ancora la prima volta che si erano toccati, e ogni volta che stavano per rifarlo i primi istanti era sempre come riviverla – si chiedeva se sarebbe stato così per sempre, forse avevano solo bisogno di un po’ più di esperienza.

La prima volta era stata la conseguenza di una serie di coincidenze fortuite: Kise era andato a trovarlo e di colpo sua madre aveva annunciato che andava a fare la spesa, lasciandoli da soli. All’improvviso erano diventati consapevoli di cosa significasse in quel momento essere da soli, di come forse fosse l’occasione buona per testare un po’ quel "limite" che volevano tanto superare e di quanto poco tempo avessero per farlo, visto la sua prossima partenza. Non potevano permettersi il lusso di essere imbarazzati ancora per molto. Kasamatsu non aveva mai sentito così tanta paura in gola come quel giorno, perché stava rischiando grosso, c’era in ballo la loro relazione: e se a uno dei due non fosse piaciuto? E se dopo non avrebbero più avuto il coraggio di guardarsi in faccia? Però la voglia di farlo e di sentire Kise ancora più vicino era stata più forte della paura; poi l’aveva guardato negli occhi e si era accorto di quanto fossero _entrambi così ragazzini_ in quel momento: imbarazzati, impacciati, impauriti ma anche in preda a un tipo di desiderio irrefrenabile che di solito Kasamatsu aveva sempre trovato un po’ volgare nei suoi coetanei – tutta quella voglia di scoprire il sesso e la loro curiosità morbosa non l’aveva mai capita del tutto, _prima di quel momento_. Avevano il fiato corto per l’ansia e l’eccitazione, ma intravedere un po’ di paura l’uno nell’altro paradossalmente aveva dato loro coraggio, perché si erano sentiti simili, capiti e desiderati; si erano baciati ancora una volta sulla bocca e poi il suono delle zip dei jeans che si erano abbassati a vicenda non era suonato davvero _così tanto_ imbarazzante come previsto e Kise con la sua solita e impensabile naturalezza aveva nascosto la testa nell’incavo del suo collo e aveva infilato la mano dentro i jeans di Kasamatsu senza troppe esitazioni, toccandolo per primo.

Adesso però era diverso da quella prima volta, c’era ancora dell’imbarazzo iniziale, però si guardavano negli occhi, non nascondevano più la testa contro il collo dell’altro, e c’era pure più voglia di contatto, e ciò era un desiderio palpabile.

La sua mano andò sul nodo della cravatta di Kise già allentata per toglierla, subito la mano di lui si posò sulla sua, ma non per fermarlo. «Questa è la tua» gli mormorò Kise.

«Lo so» sussurrò di rimando, sentendo la propria voce più roca del previsto. «Quella della foto» farfugliò, sfilandogliela dal collo e lasciandola cadere a terra senza tanti complimenti – il modo in cui Kise gli stava sbottonando i jeans era molto più interessante.

«Vuoi che ti mandi altre foto, senpai?» gli chiese; il respiro caldo e umido di Kise contro il collo fu l’ultimo invito utile che gli servì per spingerlo a sbottonargli la camicia quanto bastava per raggiungere meglio quel piccolo neo che aveva sotto la clavicola sinistra, per baciarglielo e poi mordergli piano la spalla.

«Non le copie di quelle di un tuo servizio fotografico: potrei restarci male» e lo colse di sorpresa iniziando a masturbarlo per primo. La gratificante risposta fu un respiro forte e strozzato: meno male che aveva acceso lo stereo.

Anche se col fiato corto, Kise sorrise con malizia al suo orecchio, muovendo la mano per ricambiarlo allo stesso modo e allo stesso ritmo. «Sei cattivo, senpai».

«Con te, sempre» e gli tappò la bocca con la propria prima che potesse proporgli proprio in quel momento le pose da fare per le prossime foto – non sapeva bene come avrebbe reagito, meglio evitare.

Fu un po’ come togliersi il fiato e dei pezzi di anima a vicenda continuare a baciarsi e artigliare la stoffa l’uno degli indumenti dell’altro con la bruciante consapevolezza di quanto sarebbe stato meglio se fossero stati _nudi_ : volevano entrambi spogliarsi e volevano _altro_ , ma non potevano ottenerlo in quel momento e ciò rendeva i loro gesti ancora più disperati e carichi di desiderio represso. Soffocò i gemiti più forti di Kise premendo la bocca contro la sua, anche se più che altro avrebbe preferito morderlo e lasciargli parecchi segni – abbastanza da non permettergli più di fare alcun fottuto servizio fotografico. Abbracciò qualsiasi pensiero incoerente e lo seguì fino in fondo, fino a quando non raggiunsero l’orgasmo.

Kise restò fermo a riprendersi con la fronte poggiata sulla sua spalla; lui si voltò appena per dargli un bacio sul profilo della mandibola.

«Senpai?»

«Uhm?»

«E se fossi io la prossima volta a venire a farti visita nel tuo appartamento?»

Sbuffò una risata contro la sua guancia. «Potrebbe essere una buona idea».

«Però, senpai, l’hai capito cosa intendo, vero?»

Gli accarezzò la nuca. «Sì» gli rispose senza esitare.

Kise si strinse a lui, e lui ricambiò la stretta respirando a fondo il suo odore: gli sarebbe mancato nelle prossime settimane, soprattutto adesso che sarebbe iniziato il conto alla rovescia per farlo suo…

  


Kise aveva appena battuto il record precedente inviandogli diciassette messaggi in quindici minuti.

"Smettila, idiota, o finirai per scaricarti la batteria prima di arrivare!"

"Non posso, senpai: se mi addormento e supero la stazione a cui devo scendere come faccio?! Aiutami a restare sveglio!"

Per un attimo Kasamatsu provò l’istinto di sbraitare imprecazioni scagliando il cellulare contro il muro, poi si ricordò che si trattava pur sempre di quell’idiota del suo ragazzo, era quindi possibile che si appisolasse a soli dieci minuti dall’arrivo a destinazione.

Inspirò a lungo per infondersi pazienza e si appoggiò di spalle a una delle colonne di cemento della stazione; infilò le mani in tasca e rivolse lo sguardo al cielo: era una bella giornata di sole, avrebbero anche potuto andare un po’ giro; sapeva che a Kise avrebbe fatto più che piacere vedere i posti che adesso frequentava abitualmente. Sorrise intenerito e si riscosse dai propri pensieri quando sentì l’annuncio del treno in arrivo.

Si separò dalla colonna e cercò subito con lo sguardo Kise fra la piccola folla di persone che scesero dal treno; non fu poi così difficile trovarlo, vista la sua altezza e i capelli biondi. Notò subito che non aveva la divisa scolastica indosso: nonostante il tempo a disposizione fra l’uscita da scuola e la partenza del treno fosse davvero poco, era riuscito a cambiarsi, di sicuro perché sapeva che lui avrebbe apprezzato – si sarebbe sentito un po’ meno in imbarazzo a stargli accanto, le loro differenze sarebbero state meno accentuate. Gliene ne fu grato.

«Kise!» lo richiamò andando verso di lui. Era sempre bello vedere come si illuminava tutto quando lo chiamava.

«Senpai!» lo salutò agitando un braccio. «Non mi sono addormentato!»

Non si vedevano da settimane e quella era la prima cosa che gli diceva? Kasamatsu ritenne opportuno digrignare i denti e dargli un calcio.

«Ahia, senpai! Perché mi saluti così, sei cattivo!»

«Perché, tu come mi hai salutato?!»

Kise sporse un po’ il labbro inferiore a mo’ di broncio massaggiandosi la gamba. «Ti trovo bene, senpai. Mi sei mancato» sciorinò piano a bassa voce.

Kasamatsu sospirò e gli diede un leggero scappellotto. «Mi sei mancato anche tu, idiota. Andiamo». Lui gli sorrise e lo seguì a passo svelto.

«Andiamo a casa tua, senpai?»

«No, a casa di tua nonna. Dove vuoi che ti porti?!»

Lui sembrò rifletterci su serio. «In un motel, forse?»

Kasamatsu serrò la mascella e irrigidì la mano, pronto per sferrargli un pugno. «Vuoi che ti rimetta a calci sul treno per rispedirti a casa?»

«No-no-no!» mise una mano avanti. «A casa tua va benissimo, senpai!»

Gli rivolse un’ultima occhiata minacciosa prima di fargli cenno con la testa di seguirlo. «Vieni, ti farò vedere la strada che faccio per andare a lezione». Kise ne sembrò entusiasta.

Come previsto lo riempì di domande sui posti che frequentava, su dove mangiava e che mezzi pubblici prendesse; certi momenti gli era sembrato un po’ malinconico, forse rattristito del fatto che ancora non potessero condividere quegli spazi insieme, e cercò subito di riscuoterlo e rassicurarlo dicendogli che «Un giorno andremo lì insieme, no?» Kise gli aveva risposto annuendo con un sorriso un po’ imbarazzato.

Arrivati davanti alla porta del suo appartamento, Kasamatsu ritenne opportuno fargli un paio di raccomandazioni mentre armeggiava con le chiavi. «Cerca di non fare il bambino urlando e indicando oggetti a destra e a manca solo perché mi appartengono e non li hai mai visti prima».

«Certo, senpai» assentì sicuro.

«Ricordati che ho dei vicini, non strepitare come tuo solito».

«Ovvio senpai».

«Non curiosare nei cassetti senza prima chiedere il permesso».

«Logico, senpai».

«E non dire sì se è tua intenzione non seguire queste regole».

«Sicuro, senpai».

Kasamatsu gli rivolse l’ennesima occhiataccia e aprì la porta, lo fece accomodare per prima. «Prego». L’espressione estasiata di Kise, però, non promise nulla di buono.

«SENPAI, HAI UN DIVANO BLU!» urlò tre secondi dopo indicando il mobile in questione.

Infatti.

Gli diede uno scappellotto. «Abbassa il volume, idiota!»

«Ma, senpai, non me l’avevi detto di avere un divano blu!» protestò cocciuto.

«Perché mai avrei dovuto dirtelo?»

«Perché _ci_ piace!»

Si grattò la testa e sospirò stanco arrendendosi alla sua illogicità. «Seguimi, ti faccio vedere dove sono il bagno e la camera da letto».

«Non hai preparato un futon per me?» gli chiese Kise sorpreso quando entrarono nella camera. Kasamatsu non si voltò a guardarlo, gli rispose aprendo la finestra. «Ho pensato che avremmo dormito insieme».

Sentì dei passi e un piccolo tonfo – Kise doveva aver posato su una sedia il proprio borsone con il cambio – e poi Kise lo strinse a sé da dietro nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo, con tenerezza e un pizzico di timidezza e imbarazzo.

«Grazie, senpai» gli bofonchiò contro il collo; Kasamatsu non gli chiese di cosa, non ce n’era bisogno, abbozzò un sorriso e gli diede una piccola pacca affettuosa sulla testa. Dopo qualche attimo Kise sciolse l’abbraccio indirizzando la propria attenzione verso altro.

«La tua chitarra!» sospirò con un sorriso nostalgico, prendendola e andando a sedersi a gambe incrociate sul letto; Kasamatsu gli aveva insegnato un paio di accordi e ora lui si ostinava sempre a suonarli a ripetizione ogni volta che poteva.

Si sedette di fronte a lui. «Se ti piace potresti comprartene una uguale, tanto sappiamo entrambi che impareresti subito a suonarla bene» gli suggerì con un sorriso furbo.

Kise in risposta scosse la testa. «Nah, mi accontento di essere un genio soltanto nel basket! A proposito!» Cercò qualcosa nelle tasche dei pantaloni. «All’edicola della stazione ti ho preso questi» gli mostrò un paio di adesivi. «Avevo visto che nei hai un paio sulla chitarra…»

Kasamatsu sorrise: al primo anno di superiori aveva attaccato allo strumento una piccola bandiera statunitense – sognando l’NBA – e una citazione di John Lennon. Kise gli aveva portato la bandiera inglese e un’altra citazione.

«Oscar Wilde» commentò spacchettando gli adesivi.

«Eh?» si perplesse Kise, continuando a imbracciare la chitarra.

«La frase, dico, è di Oscar Wilde» gli spiegò paziente.

«Uh, e che dice? È in inglese, non la capisco».

Inarcò un sopracciglio. «E tu compri della roba senza sapere cosa c’è scritto sopra?»

«Mi è sembrato un adesivo carino» si giustificò cocciuto, «la grafia è bella e il colore pure».

Kasamatsu sospirò scuotendo la testa e staccò la bandiera inglese per attaccarla. «Sta’ fermo» l’ammoni piano, per non sbagliare ad appiccicarla. « _Every saint has a past and every sinner has a future_ » recitò, e staccò dalla confezione anche l’altro adesivo con la citazione, «significa _Ogni santo ha un passato e ogni peccatore ha un futuro_ » l’attaccò poco più in basso di dove Kise teneva il polso destro.

«Senza saperlo ho preso una cosa fica, senpai!» si vantò contento, fissandolo mentre ancora lisciava bene l’adesivo con le dita.

Kasamatsu gli rivolse un sorrisetto furbo alzando appena gli occhi verso di lui. «Wilde era gay» l’informò.

Lui, come sospettato, boccheggiò per un attimo, poi si riprese. «Quindi ci ho preso doppiamente».

«Direi di sì» gli sorrise di nuovo con malizia, prima di baciarlo sulla bocca.

Se Kasamatsu non gli aveva subito messo le mani addosso spingendolo sul letto non appena entrati in casa era perché sentiva doveroso mantenere almeno una parvenza di dignità, ma ora Kise era sul _suo_ letto e si era creata un po’ d’intimità: pensò che in fondo la dignità poteva anche andarsene a passeggiare in un posto molto lontano – tra l’altro, Kise avrebbe lasciato l’odore del proprio shampoo e docciaschiuma sul cuscino e sulle lenzuola, e lui ci sarebbe _morto_.

Fra un bacio e l’altro adagiarono piano la chitarra e il plettro a terra, aiutandosi l’un l’altro, e si accorse che nei loro gesti stavolta non c’era imbarazzo, semmai c’era un po’ d’ansia perché sapevano entrambi per quale motivo erano lì e cosa stava per succedere. Non tremavano, ma se il fiato di entrambi stava diventando sempre più corto non era solo per via dell’eccitazione, ma anche per l’agitazione.

Gli sembrava che l’attrazione che provavano l’uno verso l’altro riecheggiasse nella stanza stordendoli, e mentre le loro gambe e braccia s’incastravano bene per stringersi un po’ di più sentì di nuovo quella sensazione di essere perso e accecato. Kise gli era vicino, poteva stringerlo e baciarlo quanto voleva, ma era anche troppo vicino per poterlo guardare bene tutto insieme e ciò era frustrante: con le mani alle volte gli allargava il colletto della maglia per baciargli il collo, altre volte invece gli alzava l’orlo della maglia con l’intenzione di toccargli il petto e la schiena, però a quel punto tanto valeva sfilargliela del tutto quella dannata maglietta: sì? No? Che fare? Però lo voleva tanto, lo voleva guardare tutto e baciare tutto.

«Senpai» lo sentì mormorare contro il suo orecchio, quasi un piccolo gemito: si rese conto che senza neanche accorgersene la sua mano sotto la maglia era salita su fino a sfiorargli un capezzolo. Strinse i denti mandando giù in gola l’indecisione e con un gesto sicuro finalmente gli tolse quella dannatissima maglietta. Non ebbe molto tempo per perdersi a guardarlo impunito come non aveva mai potuto fare negli spogliatoi, perché Kise in risposta si stese all’indietro e lo tirò giù con sé, baciandolo sulla bocca. Per poi spogliarlo a sua volta.

Irrazionalmente gli veniva di imprecare, perché non sapeva se stessero andando bene o troppo veloci, sapeva solo che tutto era incredibilmente bello, eccitante e soffocante, letale per i suoi pensieri logici, e vedere quanto Kise lo desiderasse a sua volta lo stava _uccidendo_. Dall’esterno potevano anche essere visti come due ragazzini infoiati ma… Dio, _chissenefregava_ , ‘fanculo tutto, andava davvero bene così.

«Senpai…» lo richiamò appena Kise perplesso, quando lo vide allontanarsi un po’ da lui dopo un lungo bacio.

«Ssssh» lo rassicurò baciandolo di nuovo, «devo solo prendere un paio di cose che ci serviranno». Aveva percorso avanti e indietro la strada davanti al negozio a malapena una decina di volte, prima di decidere che era davvero il caso di smettere di essere così nervoso e imbarazzato e comprare quei maledetti preservativi e il lubrificante – andarci con Kise MAI, chissà che commenti avrebbe fatto quell’idiota – ed era tornato a casa col viso più che rosso _bordeaux_ , e ora che era arrivato il momento di usarli era perfino incredulo di quanto poco esitasse nel prenderli: voleva solo Kise, e basta.

«Senpai» lo chiamò di nuovo Kise mentre gli sfilava i pantaloni, «lo sai che questa è la mia prima volta, vero?»

Dio, stavano cominciando a sudare e Kise aveva il volto arrossato, doveva essere in quelle stesse condizioni anche la sua faccia. «Lo so, è anche la mia» rispose asciutto ma guardandolo negli occhi. «Paura?»

Lui accennò un sorriso e deglutì a stento. «Un po’, e tu?»

«Anch’io». Aprì con un gesto secco il flacone del lubrificante. «Posso smettere quando vuoi» ma Kise posò una mano sulla sua intorno al flacone: non gliel’avrebbe mai chiesto, lo sapevano entrambi.

Non si aspettava certo una prima volta _da sballo_ , quello succedeva soltanto nei porno che i suoi compagni di squadra si ostinavano a leggere, e sapeva che gli avrebbe fatto male, ma il modo semplice e naturale in cui si muovevano entrambi capendosi a vicenda era più eccitante di quanto previsto: non c’era davvero da aver paura, era sul serio la cosa più naturale del mondo e guardandosi negli occhi si davano di volta in volta il permesso di osare di più. Gli chiese un paio di volte se _andasse bene così_ e di respirare insieme a lui, perché gli sembrava che in quel modo e guardandolo negli occhi si rilassasse di più, e sempre seguendo l’istinto capì che era arrivato il momento in cui bastava usare le dita, poteva entrargli dentro.

Gli baciò la gamba, il ginocchio, l’interno coscia, gli strappò via ancora un altro paio di gemiti mentre lui stesso gli faceva più spazio fra le proprie gambe; intrecciò le dita alle sue e lo guardò di nuovo negli occhi. «Dimmi pure se mi devo fermare».

«Ti voglio» gli rispose con singhiozzo e attirandolo verso di sé per baciarlo un’altra volta, prima che gli entrasse dentro.

Non ci voleva certo un genio per capire che gli stesse facendo male, eppure in qualche modo apprezzava e gli piaceva il modo in cui Kise lo ricambiasse stringendo troppo forte le mani sulle sue braccia o sulle sue spalle fino a lasciargli il segno – e graffiandolo pure un po’, sebbene avesse le unghie corte. Tuttavia sapeva che Kise non gli avrebbe mai chiesto di smettere, così restava in attesa di un suo sospiro più forte di piacere, per dargliene ancora un po’ e perdere la testa insieme – non avrebbe comunque ancora potuto trattenersi per molto, stava per esplodere e muoversi più veloce.

Quando Kise gli artigliò una mano sulla nuca cercando il suo sguardo con il proprio, capì che forse ce l’avevano fatta e farlo stare meglio. «Più a fondo» gli mormorò infatti.

Gli sfiorò la guancia e la fronte con le labbra e l’accontentò subito.

I sospiri diventarono gemiti forti, le richieste di muoversi ancora _così_ sempre più confuse eppure in qualche modo comprensibili – gli bastava guardare le sue espressioni – e quando sentì un grido strozzato, un "Ti amo" detto quasi con disperazione, sentì il cuore esplodergli nel petto.

Dopo l’orgasmo non riuscì a separarsi subito da lui e dalle sue braccia, gli crollò addosso e riprese fiato con la testa poggiata conto la sua spalla, sentendo come man mano il respiro di entrambi si regolarizzasse di nuovo e come anche il cuore di Kise sembrasse sul punto di esplodere da un momento all’altro.

Era andata: una volta superato quel limite non avrebbero mai più potuto essere altro che loro due, non sarebbero mai più tornati a essere solo amici, neanche se in futuro le cose fossero andate male.

Sentì Kise infilargli le dita fra i capelli; socchiuse gli occhi e gli parlò a bassa voce. «Non si torna indietro» gli disse, sicuro che lui avrebbe in qualche modo capito cosa intendeva.

«Lo so, senpai» gli mormorò a sua volta. «Io però indietro non ci voglio tornare. Tu?»

«Nemmeno». Gli strinse la mano.

Sarebbero andati solo avanti.

  


_Cinque anni dopo._

Lo svegliò la luce del sole che lo colpì dritto sugli occhi; borbottò una mezza imprecazione contro le persiane lasciate in parte aperta la sera prima e si puntellò su un gomito per sollevarsi appena dalla spalla su cui aveva dormito.

Sapeva che prima o poi avrebbe distrutto la spalla di Ryota a via di dormirci sopra ogni notte – ogni tanto la mattina lo vedeva di sottecchi come la facesse scricchiolare e roteare per assestarsela – ma non poteva farci niente: nel sonno finiva sempre per stargli addosso e usarlo come cuscino. Non che Ryota però se ne lamentasse.

Ryota dormiva ancora, gli sfiorò appena il mento con le labbra e si mise a sedere; indossò una delle due maglie che trovò a terra e andò ad abbassare di più le persiane. Lo sguardo gli cadde su una busta aperta e posata sul comodino, _la convocazione della nazionale di basket_. Solo per lui.

Degli uccelli che avevano deciso di nidificare proprio sull’albero di fronte alla loro finestra iniziarono a cinguettare festosi a sproposito; Yukio li fissò con lo sguardo assottigliato, quasi volesse minacciarli. Sentì Ryota sospirare.

«Yukio, non fare così, tanto non puoi mica ucciderli con lo sguardo, non ne sei capace».

Lui non si voltò a guardarlo. «Potremmo pur sempre chiederlo ad Akashi: lui secondo me è in grado di farlo».

Ryota in risposta soffocò piano una risata contro il cuscino; lui si voltò a guardarlo: era mezzo nudo e il lenzuolo lo copriva dalla vita in giù. Yukio si chiese se gli avesse mai detto abbastanza quanto pensasse fosse bello. A pensarci bene gliel’aveva detto solo pochissime volte e tutte dopo l’operazione agli occhi, forse doveva cominciare a dirglielo più spesso.

«Che c’è, Yukio?» gli chiese con un sospiro. «Sono mezzo ciecato e non ho gli occhiali, ma posso vedere benissimo anche da lontano che c’è qualcosa che non va».

Lui chiuse con un gesto secco la tenda della finestra e si sedette sul letto, di fronte a lui. «La convocazione della nazionale» rispose asciutto e un po’ burbero.

Gli sorrise comprensivo e gli accarezzò il viso. «Cos’è che non ti fa essere del tutto contento?»

Yukio allungò la mano verso il comodino, prese la lettera e gliela sbatté contro il petto, invitandolo a prenderla. «Questa è _tua_. Cioè, doveva essere tua, quindi facciamo finta che lo sia, che vado lì anche per te».

Ryota sorrise lisciando la lettera contro le lenzuola e sfiorando con un dito la riga su cui c’era scritto il suo nome, _Kasamatsu Yukio_. «Sono fiero di te, Yukio, non pensare neanche per un solo attimo che…»

«Lo so che questa _cosa_ non ti fa male!» sbottò. «Non è questo quello che voglio dire! Solo…» sospirò forte e si protrasse a prendere gli occhiali di Ryota – dalla montatura _blu_ – posati sul comodino accanto al cellulare. «Se potessi darei via la mia intera carriera sportiva in cambio di un posto in nazionale per te e…» gli inforcò gli occhiali, « _della tua vista_ ».

Lui abbozzò un sorriso e lo grattò appena sulla nuca, come se Yukio fosse un gatto arrabbiato col padrone. «Non è da te dire queste cose, Yukio, dov’è finito il senpai che parlava di esperienza accumulata?»

Yukio scosse la testa. «Sono anch’io fiero di te, come giocatori siamo cresciuti insieme, _so_ quanto ti sei allenato e che sei _un fottuto talento unico nel tuo genere_ : questa lettera spettava a te» l’indicò. «Sono orgoglioso di te e sarei stato più che felice di saperti in nazionale, è il riconoscimento più alto per un giocatore e… _ti spettava_. Non sono stupido, so capire quando a qualcuno spetta un riconoscimento».

Lui abbassò lo sguardo e gli sfiorò il braccio col dorso delle dita. «Ho avuto molto di più di questo e lo sappiamo entrambi. Non c’è nulla che mi manchi e sono riuscito lo stesso a non lasciare il basket».

Yukio fece per protestare, ma lui gli tappò la bocca con una mano, ridendo; cercò di aprire la bocca per dargli un morso, si spinse in avanti e tutto sfociò in una sorta di lotta condita con risate sbuffate, che terminò con Ryota steso all’indietro sulla schiena.

Si arrese a togliergli la mano dalla bocca. «Ho avuto molto di più» lo rassicurò di nuovo guardandolo negli occhi. «Non posso più fare delle copie perfette e non ho più un corpo e una salute perfetta, ma non sono più lo stupido ragazzino di una volta. Sono riuscito a non permettere al basket di lasciarmi del tutto, ho un gruppo di amici assolutamente fuori di testa di cui uno che mi chiama nel cuore della notte solo perché sa che quelli dei gemelli avranno problemi a dormire e… ho ancora _il mio capitano_ » concluse con un sorriso dolce.

Yukio lo guardò, pensieroso ma anche grato per tutto quello che gli aveva dato. «Siamo riusciti ad andare sempre avanti».

«Esatto!» puntualizzò picchiettandogli un dito contro il petto. «E non prevedo di lasciare la "tua squadra" così presto» e sollevò appena la testa per baciarlo sulla bocca.

Proprio quando la situazione si stava facendo _interessante_ e lui si stava sfilando la maglia, il cellulare di Ryota iniziò a squillare.

«Ti prego» brontolò Yukio, «dimmi che non è quel cretino di Midorima».

Ryota prese il cellulare, controllò chi fosse e poi scoppiò a ridere.

«Lo sapevo!» sibilò Yukio. «Mandalo al diavolo!»

Lui rise ancora di più. «Ma potrebbe aver bisogno di altri consigli!»

«Alle sei del mattino? Dopo mandagli un messaggio e digli che se vuole consigli è meglio che continui a limitarsi all’oroscopo e a delle richieste fatte in orari più consoni. _Dopo»._ Gli tolse gli occhiali e lo mise a tacere con un bacio sulla bocca.

Il cellulare continuò a squillare, loro continuarono ad andare avanti.


	2. Shintaro e Kazunari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seconda shot, stavolta dedicata a Midorima e Takao :) La storia inizia da qualche settimana dopo il loro rincontro a quasi tre anni di distanza dal diploma…

In molti impiegavano la breve pausa durante il tirocinio in ospedale per fumare, cosa che Midorima trovava riprovevole e paradossale dato che erano tutti dei futuri medici – e in quanto ex sportivo lo trovava doppiamente insano. Lui preferiva prendere una boccata d’aria fuori, nell’angolo più nascosto del piccolo parco dietro l’ospedale, stando per almeno qualche minuto lontano dalle diagnosi negative e i dispiaceri altrui per provare a distaccarsi un po’ dalle troppe emozioni e tornare in corsia più carico.

Presa una lattina da bere da un distributore automatico di bibite poco fornito, andò a sedersi nel suo posto preferito, su una panchina di marmo un po’ scalfita ma ancora in piedi, all’ombra di una grossa magnolia bianca. Sorseggiò dalla lattina controllando che ore fossero al cellulare; non aveva ricevuto alcun messaggio. Pensoso, si rigirò il cellulare nella mano soppesando l’idea di fare una chiamata o meno.

Erano tre settimane e quattro giorni che era coinvolto in quella che poteva essere definita una _relazione sentimentale_ , non che contasse i giorni, solo che era la prima volta che gli capitava di essere dentro una _relazione sentimentale_ e stava ancora cercando di prendere le giuste misure per capire com’era lecito comportarsi senza passare per un menefreghista o al contrario per un maniaco del controllo. Era davvero difficile capire cos’era giusto fare, non era mica colpa sua se aveva passato l’adolescenza a fare cose migliori che flirtare e ora alla tenera età di ventun anni non sapeva che pesci pigliare. Da ragazzino era stato _importantissimo_ essere il migliore nel basket, tutto il resto era venuto dopo. Magari anche _troppo_ dopo.

Aveva ritrovato Takao dopo _anni_ , dopo essere scappato via per dimenticare la parte peggiore di se stesso e lui, _fallendo_ , dopo aver provato a essere migliore, _fallendo_ , dopo aver fatto un primo tentativo di rappacificazione, _fallendo_ , e dopo tutta quella serie di clamorosi fallimenti l’aveva ritrovato ancora lì: il _suo_ Takao dentro di lui non si era spostato di un solo centimetro, persistente, testardo e beffardo come suo solito e come sperava sarebbe stato per sempre. Non avrebbe mai potuto liberarsi di Takao, gli serviva per scendere a patti con la parte più oscura e cocciuta di sé, per sentirsi libero di essere quello che voleva senza alcuna pressione – pressione che era solito autoimporsi, tra l’altro.

Con Takao si sentiva così libero che, qualche settimana prima, invece di dirgli in modo diretto quello provava per lui, l’aveva baciato. E lui non sapeva nemmeno come si baciava, solo che si era ritrovato davanti a Takao e come ogni volta già solo questo aveva reso la sua testa un inferno – Takao definiva la sua mente un autoscontro demoniaco in cui i giocatori erano i suoi neuroni che, scontrandosi, si urlavano in faccia un sacco di brutte parole, da lì il fatto che poi lui dicesse bruscamente il contrario di quello che realmente pensava – aveva solo seguito il pressante e incessante desiderio di baciarlo sulla bocca, si era abbassato approfittando del fatto che Takao fosse con le spalle al muro e l’aveva fatto.

E doveva ammettere che era stata la migliore idea della sua vita, anche se a Takao non l’avrebbe mai detto. Forse.

Avrebbe dovuto spegnere il cervello più spesso, se i risultati erano quelli.

Dopo quel bacio non era riuscito più a controllarsi e quell’idiota di Takao ci aveva marciato sopra continuando a provocarlo e così poi di baci ce n’erano stati _parecchi_ , soprattutto di _indecenti_. E non se n’era neanche pentito. Era _bellissimo_ non pentirsi di una follia. Stava scoprendo un sacco di cose nuove.

Takao poi si era addormentato fra le sue braccia, o meglio _sul suo braccio_ , visto che lui l’aveva stretto a sé da dietro e si erano appisolati in una posizione scomodissima. Quando aveva riaperto gli occhi – forse dopo un’ora circa o una ventina di minuti, o forse per la prima volta dopo _anni_ – si era ritrovato con i capelli di Takao che gli solleticavano il naso e il suo respiro quieto, lento, caldo e un po’ umido contro un polso. Si era detto che più che abbracciare Takao probabilmente lo stava _soffocando_ , ma la cosa non sembrava arrecare fastidio a nessuno di loro due, almeno nel sonno, quindi non si era mosso di un millimetro. Erano rimasti stretti-stretti, ancora vestiti ma decisamente stropicciati; avevano entrambi i pantaloni slacciati, lui aveva la camicia mezza sbottonata e Takao la maglietta tirata su per metà: parte dei loro fianchi nudi si incontravano, _pelle su pelle_ , e l’istinto di baciargli il collo e abbassargli un po’ di più i pantaloni era stato forte, ma poi era stato scrollato dai propri pensieri da Takao, che a occhi chiusi aveva sorriso furbo.

«Shin-chan» aveva cantilenato, «guarda che lo so cosa stai pensando, lo sto _sentendo_ contro la coscia». Lui gli aveva risposto con uno scappellotto, colto sul fatto.

Poi Takao si era messo a sedere chiedendogli se voleva qualcosa da bere; lui gli aveva risposto prendendo il proprio cellulare posato sul comodino, per controllare che ore fossero, e l’aveva guardato di sottecchi: anche se lo stava fissando dal basso perché era ancora steso e per giunta non aveva gli occhiali, anche se Takao era appena sveglio, gli era sembrato dieci volte più bello di quanto ricordasse e si era accorto che da ragazzino non si era mai permesso di pensarlo, come se fosse qualcosa di stupido credere che il proprio migliore amico fosse bello. L’aveva osservato mentre gli elencava distratto cos’altro ci fosse in frigo da bere, mentre si lisciava la maglia e si dava una sistemata ai capelli con una mano: lui con un sorriso un po’ furbo e dispettoso gli aveva scattato una foto – perché al posto suo Takao l’avrebbe fatto eccome – e Takao sentendo il suono leggero dello scatto si era voltato verso di lui ostentando offesa e imbarazzo – _seh, come no_. A ciò era seguita una piccola lotta a suon di scappellotti, pizzicotti e risate e per la prima volta aveva scoperto che potevano stare a letto insieme in modo molto intimo anche ridendo e scherzando, prendendosi in giro, e che era _bello_.

Tornò al presente e cercò la foto per guardarla; a pensarci bene quella era l’unica foto che aveva dell’attuale Takao, di quando erano ragazzini ne aveva giusto un paio che Takao entusiasta aveva scattato a entrambi in tuta prima di un campionato, e in tutte lui aveva un’espressione scocciata. Takao gliele aveva inviate al cellulare e lui non le aveva mai cancellate, nonostante fossero passati anni e non si fossero più sentiti.

 _Tre settimane e quattro giorni_. Non lo vedeva esattamente da tanto e gli sembrava che gli stesse mancando più di quanto gli fosse mai mancato prima. Controllò di nuovo che ore fossero e ponderò ancora una volta se chiamarlo o meno: se gli dava continuamente _ordini_ era per poterlo _controllare_ in modo poco velato, ma non era certo colpa sua se Takao l’assecondava – con un sorrisetto ironico e sbruffone, però lo faceva – e sapeva pure bene che così faceva la figura del fidanzato ossessivo, però… Non sapeva mica come fermarsi. Era davvero grave.

Inoltrò la chiamata e portò il cellulare all’orecchio.

«Shin-chan!» gli rispose subito, trillando. «Stavo giusto pensando a te!»

«Ovvio» gli scappò di dire.

«Cosa?»

«No, dicevo…» e si schiarì la voce e si spinse gli occhiali indietro sul naso, ma sentì Takao ridacchiare: doveva averlo sentito eccome. «A che ora arrivi in stazione?»

«Alle 10,30, te l’avevo già detto…» cantilenò divertito. «Ma, Shin-chan» continuò perplesso, «anche se non hai alcuna lezione, sei all’ospedale delle cinque del mattino: sicuro di voler venirmi a prendere? Dimmi pure come arrivare a casa tua e vengo da solo, anzi! Lasciami le chiavi nascoste fuori, così nel frattempo ti fai una pennichella e non ti disturbo suonando il campanello!»

«No, potresti perderti» ribatté, categorico.

«Posso ricordarti che ero io quello che alle superiori ti scarrozzava in risciò?» insisté ironico. «Ho mai sbagliato strada?»

«Non conosci la città» s’impuntò, «non sei mai stato qui».

Lo sentì sospirare. «Va bene, Shin-chan, come vuoi tu».

«Cosa stai facendo?» gli chiese, sempre perché era logico controllarlo – e in parte era anche curioso, visto che lo stava sentendo camminare avanti e indietro.

«I bagagli per trasferirmi da te per il week end» gli rispose ironico.

Sorrise immaginando come fosse allora ridotta la sua stanza: l’armadio e tutti i cassetti aperti per poter cercare alla rinfusa cosa portarsi dietro, il borsone aperto sul letto e lui che ripiegava vestiti col cellulare incastrato fra la spalla e l’orecchio.

«Cerca di non caricare in borsa mezzo appartamento».

«Figurati» sbottò, «mica posso lasciare Tetsu-chan in mutande…» e poi aggiunse più malizioso, «anche se credo che Kagami lo gradirebbe: magari sarebbe l’occasione buona per convincerlo a trasferirsi oltreoceano con lui!»

«Devo quindi supporre che hai appena rovistato _anche_ nei cassetti di Kuroko?»

«Certo! Ha una maglia meravigliosa che mi dona un sacco, stavo giusto aspettando l’occasione giusta per sfoggiarla!»

«Per rubargliela, semmai» lo corresse. Non sapeva dire però se lui stesse scherzando o meno.

«No, per _prenderla in prestito_! Non fare brutte affermazioni, Shin-chan!»

«Sei tu quello che fa brutte _azioni_ ».

Lo sentì sbuffare una risata – non ricordava fosse così bello battibeccare con lui. «Shin-chan?» cantilenò poi, e sentì un suo sospiro e dopo il suono secco della zip del borsone che stava chiudendo.

«Sì?»

«Voglio vederti».

La schiettezza e la semplicità di Takao non smettevano mai di sorprenderlo, sperava solo che un giorno sarebbe stato anche lui in grado di sorprenderlo dicendogli quello che provava senza troppi giri di parole.

«Anch’io, _Kazunari_ » replicò a bassa voce. «Ancora due ore e sarai qui, ora va a prendere quel treno prima di perderlo» aggiunse spiccio.

«Agli ordini!» ribatté con un vocione formale, prima di riattaccare.

Fissò il cellulare per qualche attimo prima di sospirare rassegnato «Sono finito».

  


Lo consolò il fatto che il treno fosse in orario, anche se si ritrovò un paio di volte a sbadigliare e ad appoggiarsi stanco a una colonna di cemento della stazione.

Individuò subito Takao, lo vide non appena scese dal treno e per qualche strano motivo gli provocò una fitta al cuore vedere come si guardò freneticamente intorno con ansia per cercarlo. Gli andò incontro e gli poggiò una mano sul braccio.

«Kazunari?»

«Shin-chan!» s’illuminò subito.

Fu bello e frustrante insieme notare come entrambi fecero per scattare in avanti per stringersi un po’ di più e magari baciarsi, fermandosi solo a un passo dal farlo: c’era troppa gente lì intorno. Si limitarono ad abbozzare dei sorrisi e mormorarsi dei saluti, poi Midorima gli fece cenno di seguirlo.

«Vivi molto lontano da qui, Shin-chan?» gli chiese guardandosi intorno con occhi curiosi.

«Non tanto, ci aspetta una camminata di poco meno di quindici minuti».

Takao inarcò un sopracciglio. «Uhm, allora abiti proprio in una _bella_ zona» notò, «proprio come un classico figlio di una famiglia benestante» lo punzecchiò con ironia.

«Sto portando avanti gli studi più che bene e i miei mi danno una mano» si giustificò un po’ sprezzante, «il tirocinio è pesante, l’unico lavoro part time che posso permettermi sono un paio di lezioni di doposcuola a dei ragazzini delle medie, lo sai».

Un muretto basso attirò subito l’attenzione di Takao, che ci salì sopra come un bambino. «Non mi hai ancora detto che ripetizioni dai» gli disse cominciando a camminare fingendo di essere in equilibrio su un posto molto in alto, «materie scientifiche?» tirò a indovinare.

«Principalmente matematica» si spinse gli occhiali indietro sul naso. «Smettila di fare il bambino» sbuffò, ma tuttavia gli tolse il borsone dalla spalla per aiutarlo a _giocare_ meglio.

«Ogni tanto è bello fare qualcosa di stupido» sorrise, «non credi?»

Lui si sistemò addosso il borsone a tracolla che gli aveva sfilato e gli rivolse uno sguardo ironico. «Penso di aver già dato abbastanza in tal senso: sto con te».

«Shin-chan, perché mi devi sempre dire cose cattive?» mise su il broncio.

«Preferisci qualcosa di sdolcinato?» ribatté ironico; sapeva che Takao avrebbe apprezzato quel suo tono più leggero, soprattutto perché entrambi sapevano che se lo concedeva soltanto quando era con lui; infatti lo vide sorridere di più.

«Nah, non siamo i tipi da romanticherie, Shin-chan!» schioccò la lingua. «E neanche da dichiarazioni troppo plateali, del tipo…» sembrò rifletterci sopra, «Shin-chan che faresti se io ti regalassi un mazzo di rose rosse?»

«Te lo sbatterei in testa a mo’ di mazza da baseball» fu la scontata risposta.

«Io invece, se lo facessi tu, scoppierei a ridere come un matto rovinando l’atmosfera: vedi, non siamo per niente i tipi da romanticherie» scosse la testa ostentando dispiacere.

Mancavano pochi metri ormai all’arrivo a casa, le uniche persone che avevano incontrato lungo la strada le avevano appena sorpassate e il muretto stava per finire: Midorima si fermò e rivolse le spalle a Takao abbassandosi un po’, poi gli fece cenno di farsi pure avanti.

«Shin-chan, che vuoi fare?» gli chiese perplesso.

«Qualcosa di stupido: portarti in spalla».

Takao scoppiò in una fragorosa risata, tuttavia gli mise le mani sulle spalle. «Non l’abbiamo fatto mai neanche ai tempi della scuola!»

«Infatti, farlo a più di vent’anni quindi è doppiamente stupido, guadagno più punti in una volta» si spinse di nuovo gli occhiali indietro sul naso. «Su, sali!» l’esortò. «Sbrigati, facciamolo mentre non c’è nessuno in strada».

Takao rise ancora una volta e poi l’avvisò «Occhio che vado, eh!»

Non appena Takao gli salì addosso a cavalcioni, lui si sbilanciò un po’ in avanti e restarono in bilico in quella posizione a ridere come due idioti per forse dieci secondi buoni – era pure un po’ difficile respirare – poi si raddrizzarono e riuscirono a camminare avanti.

«Shin-chaaaan?» cantilenò Takao, con le braccia intorno al suo collo e facendo ciondolare un po’ i piedi.

«Sì?»

«Lo vedi che è divertente fare qualcosa di stupido ogni tanto?»

«Se non ti spacca la schiena, sì».

«Non sono così pesante!» protestò, mentre si fermavano davanti alla porta.

«Scendi» gli ordinò. Lui gli schioccò un bacio veloce appena sotto l’orecchio e poi gli obbedì. «Fai come se fossi a casa tua» gli disse facendolo entrare per primo.

Teneva sempre tutto pulito e ordinato, ma sapeva che dopo l’arrivo di Takao nessuna cosa sarebbe rimasta a lungo al proprio posto, e non solo nella casa, _anche dentro di lui_.

«Ti rispecchia abbastanza» commentò Takao pensoso guardando l’ambiente circostante, «mi chiedo però se la cucina…» Midorima non lo fece finire di parlare: l’attirò a sé di colpo e lo baciò, lui dopo la sorpresa iniziale lo ricambiò allacciandogli le braccia al collo.

«Mi sei mancato anche tu, Shin-chan» gli mormorò con un sorriso contro le sue labbra, cogliendo quello che aveva voluto dirgli con quel lungo bacio. Lui gli replicò dandogli un lieve morso sul profilo della mandibola, poi lo lasciò andare; Takao andò subito a spulciare i cassetti e gli sportelli della cucina senza tanti complimenti.

«Lo sapevo!» sbottò Takao accigliandosi e continuando a rovistare nella dispensa. «Hai una sola pentola e una padella di dubbia utilità: non cucini spesso, vero?»

«Quasi mai» ammise sereno, ma divertito nell’osservarlo.

«Dovrò insegnarti a preparare qualcosa, come al solito mi tocca prendermi cura di te! Mi chiedo come hai fatto finora senza di me, Shin-chan!» lo prese in giro, ma non troppo.

Non commentò subito quella sua buffa osservazione, lo colse di sorpresa stringendolo a sé da dietro. «Me lo chiedo anch’io» gli mormorò poi in risposta, mettendo da parte parecchio imbarazzo.

Takao abbozzò un sorriso e si lasciò andare all’indietro contro il suo petto, stringendo affettuosamente le mani sulle sue braccia; dopo qualche attimo alzò lo sguardo verso di lui e lo fissò con un piccolo sorrisetto furbo sulle labbra. «Letto?» chiese.

Midorima inarcò un sopracciglio, gli diede uno scappellotto e gli voltò le spalle facendo per allontanarsi da lui.

«Ahio, Shin-chan! Te l’ho detto che non sono il tipo da romanticherie e che so rovinare l’atmosfera!» Lui in risposta tornò indietro di un passo e lo strattonò per un polso trascinandoselo dietro. Fino in camera da letto.

Takao però smise di ridere, anzi diventò molto serio quando una volta sul letto si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui, gli tolse gli occhiali e incrociò i polsi dietro il suo collo – Midorima si appuntò mentalmente che quella posizione doveva piacere davvero tanto a Takao, era la seconda volta che lo faceva. Per dei lunghi minuti nella stanza risuonarono soltanto gli schiocchi languidi dei loro baci e le sue mani si soffermarono più volte ad accarezzare i fianchi e la schiena di Takao sotto la maglia.

«Shin-chan» gli parlò piano schioccandogli dei piccoli baci sul naso e sugli zigomi, «che piani hai per stasera?»

Lo ricambiò con la stessa moneta con cui l’aveva pagato poco prima distruggendo l’atmosfera. «Prima di tutto di non farti ubriacare, visto quello che mi hanno riferito Kise e Kuroko».

Takao lo fissò dispiaciuto. «Che ti ha detto Tetsu-chan? Ha fatto la spia sulle mie sbronze canterine?»

«Prima che io partissi, Kuroko mi ha detto che, anche se io e lui non siamo mai stati grandi amici, gli sembrava doveroso avvertirmi di non farti _mai_ ubriacare, perché altrimenti cominceresti a cantare canzoni orrende».

«Mi succede solo quando sono triste» precisò, «e non canto canzoni così brutte!»

«Kuroko ha nominato una certa Mariah Carey».

«Non so cos’abbia cercato di insinuare» ribatté cocciuto, «ma comunque ti posso assicurare che a parte questo ho dei gusti musicali _dignitosissimi_ ».

«Lo so» sospirò con un po’ di nostalgia, «da ragazzini qualche volta mi hai costretto a condividere il tuo iPod ficcandomi male uno dei tuoi auricolari nell’orecchio».

Takao abbozzò un sorriso imbarazzato, abbassò lo sguardo e si mordicchiò un labbro. «Quella credo che sia stata la cosa più stupida e più _da ragazzina_ innamorata che io abbia fatto all’epoca: era una scusa per starti vicino…»

«Non ti dirò che l’avevo capito e che mi piaceva, perché non è vero».

Lui rise. «Lo so!»

«Però» l’interruppe prima che potesse aggiungere altro, «la volta che in pullman ti sei addormentato e inconsciamente hai usato la mia spalla per cuscino ho cominciato a capire qualcosa…»

Takao lo fissò stranito e incuriosito. «Non me lo ricordo, quand’è successo?»

«Verso la fine del secondo anno, dopo la Winter Cup». Takao gli annuì facendogli cenno di continuare pure a raccontare, anche se in verità avrebbe preferito terminare lì quella confessione un filo imbarazzante. «Ho preso coscienza di quanto ritenessi il nostro rapporto esclusivo» riassunse stringato.

«Come mai?» incalzò.

«Perché» si schiarì la voce, «c’era molta fiducia fra di noi e il modo in cui quella volta ti sei addormentato lasciandoti andare contro di me mi ha fatto capire meglio quanto quella fiducia non si fermasse solo al basket».

Takao gli accarezzò il volto e i capelli guardandolo in un modo che ritenne _soffocante_ , perché era come se stesse fissando la cosa per lui più importante al mondo. «E perché all’epoca non me l’hai mai detto?»

«Non ho ritenuto necessario affermarlo ad alta voce e dare un nome a quello che sentivo… Senti» sospirò stringendo piano le mani attorno i suoi polsi – gli stava ancora accarezzando il viso, «ho fatto un sacco di cose stupide in passato, non stupide ma buone come quelle di cui parlavamo poco fa, ma stupide _sbagliate_. Ero immaturo e in parte credo di esserlo ancora visto che…» esitò appena prima di dirlo, ricacciando giù in gola parecchio orgoglio, «visto che mi servi ancora tu per mettere in chiaro quello che penso e sento sul serio. Vorrei solo farti capire quanto mi dispiace».

«Ne abbiamo già parlato, Shin-chan» lo rassicurò poggiando la fronte contro la sua, «ormai è passato e ci siamo chiariti».

«Ma mi dispiace davvero tanto…» Takao non gli fece terminare la frase, lo baciò a lungo sulla bocca.

«Ci siamo già chiariti» ripeté a un soffio dalle sua labbra, «ma se proprio vuoi dirmi o farmi capire ancora qualcos’altro, ti va di farlo in modo stupido?» gli chiese strattonandogli appena il colletto della camicia. Lo stava guardando di nuovo in quel modo dannatamente soffocante con in più un brillio di malizia negli occhi: con lui avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa stupida, _qualsiasi_.

Invece di rispondergli a voce, gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò a lungo sulla bocca.

Il corpo di Takao era caldo, forte e pieno di vita fra le sue braccia, si muoveva contro di lui e lo cercava mormorando il suo nome di tanto in tanto fra un bacio e l’altro, mentre il ritmo dei loro respiri accelerava e i loro sospiri diventavano piccoli gemiti. Takao sapeva pure fin troppo bene come provocarlo e lo faceva di proposito, _sicuro_ , martellava insistentemente sui suoi istinti mormorandogli frasi a cui non poteva reagire protestando in modo brusco, almeno non in quel momento.

«Mi sei sempre piaciuto un sacco, Shin-chan» gli disse sbottonandogli la camicia e lasciandogliela cadere giù sulle spalle, «negli spogliatoi ti guardavo ogni volta che potevo, quando ti cambiavi» e con le dita gli percorse le linee degli addominali e il modo in cui gli fissò il petto – rapito, incredibilmente attratto – gli fece perdere abbastanza la testa da spingersi a stendersi all’indietro, perché così Takao avrebbe potuto chinarsi a baciargli il petto quanto voleva. Midorima gli accarezzò la testa e la nuca mentre si abbassava a baciargli pure il ventre e quando le sue dita incontrarono sul retro del collo il colletto della maglia non perse tempo a tirargliela su per toglierla.

«Tu negli spogliatoi mi hai mai spiato, Shin-chan?» gli chiese mentre la maglietta finiva a terra.

Era impossibile mentirgli in quel momento in cui sentiva di star facendo saltare in aria tutti i freni inibitori. «Sì» gli rispose con un piccolo ringhio spingendolo a ribaltare le loro posizioni sul letto.

«Quando?»

Odiava tutte quelle domande che gli stava facendo, perché lo spingevano a rispondergli nell’unico modo più immediato possibile – baciandolo, toccandolo, mordendolo – mettendo da parte qualsiasi altra brusca reazione di negazione: lo stava mandando fuori controllo, lo faceva sentire libero in modo odioso e doloroso. Solo lui era in grado di fargli questo.

«Quando?» insisté Takao, mentre lui gli leccava il collo e gli slacciava i pantaloni.

«Una volta, mentre andavo sotto le docce… mi sono soffermato a guardarti. Eri nel cubicolo accanto, ti stavi lavando».

«E ti è piaciuto quello che hai visto?»

«Molto».

Voleva dirgli di tacere, eppure non lo faceva, e si accorse che non era per masochismo, ma perché in fondo purtroppo l’eccitava e Takao era anche quelle domande dirette, indecenti e sconvenienti. Anche i pantaloni di entrambi finirono sul pavimento, le mani di tutti e due invece andarono fra le gambe l’uno dell’altro.

«Ti voglio davvero tanto, Shin-chan» gli disse ancora, stringendogli le gambe intorno ai fianchi e le braccia intorno a collo. «Sono sempre stato tuo».

Quell’ultima frase fu la mazzata necessaria a stendergli anche l’ultimo briciolo di razionalità rimasta: rincorse il ricordo di dove avesse nascosto il lubrificante – perché non era affatto stupido, sapeva che quel giorno sarebbero arrivati a quel punto, l’aveva comprato di proposito – e aprì il cassetto del comodino per cercarlo alla cieca buttando a terrà metà del contenuto nel processo; il fatto che Takao non stesse smettendo di baciarlo e toccarlo non l’aiutò affatto. Messo mano sul flacone, ebbe un attimo di esitazione e gli tremarono le mani, ma Takao gliele prese fra le sue e lo guidò a prepararlo con le dita continuando a sussurrargli all’orecchio quanto lo voleva e _quanto l’amava_.

Le espressioni che Takao stava facendo non le avrebbe dimenticato mai, ne era certo. E neanche il singhiozzo strozzato con cui dopo lo supplicò di entrargli dentro.

Takao invocava il suo nome quasi a ogni spinta, un paio di volte dovette pure fargli male, ma non abbastanza da spingerlo a fermarlo, e quando iniziò a dirgli anche quanto gli piacesse e di muoversi ancora, credette che fosse naturale cominciare anche lui a mormorare il suo nome, più forte a ogni gemito in più.

Era tutto assolutamente pazzesco e non era per niente come aveva immaginato dovesse essere la loro prima volta, ma ora poteva dirlo: Takao non solo giocava a basket come viveva, ma anche come faceva l’amore, con la stessa dannata energia, passione e vitalità, e pure con un pizzico di irriverenza.

Seguì i suoi gemiti e le sue richieste sempre più urlate fino a quando non raggiunsero entrambi l’orgasmo; e a fatica riuscì a non cadergli addosso e si stese affianco a lui, però lo strinse subito a sé.

Ripresero fiato l’uno fra le braccia dell’altro e poco dopo Takao ebbe il coraggio di ridacchiare al suo orecchio dicendogli «Il tuo portafortuna di oggi era il lubrificante?»

Lui in risposta si finse più serio possibile e gli mordicchiò il lobo. «Sì» _mentì_.

«Ti amo, Shin-chan, non mi fai annoiare mai».

«So quanto per te il divertimento sia importante».

Takao scoppiò a ridere contro il suo collo e poi si strinse a lui appisolandosi – erano entrambi abbastanza stravolti. Socchiuse gli occhi e ascoltò il respiro di Takao regolarizzarsi accarezzandogli la schiena umida di sudore, poi repentinamente cadde preda del sonno anche lui.

  


_Sette anni dopo_

«Kazunari, svegliati» lo richiamò asciutto ma non brusco. Il ragazzo mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile prima di sbadigliare vistosamente e aprire gli occhi.

Shintaro aveva scostato un po’ le tende della finestra, c’era un po’ di luce nella stanza, vide subito il modo in cui lo sguardo di Kazunari lo cercò immediatamente non appena sveglio.

«Sono qui, buongiorno» gli disse per aiutarlo a localizzarlo – era davanti all’armadio, si stava abbottando la camicia – lui in risposta lo fissò per un paio di secondi, poi mugugnò "Buongiorno", sbadigliò di nuovo e si stiracchiò rotolando su entrambe le piazze del letto. «Ti ho lasciato la colazione sul tavolo» aggiunse Shintaro.

«Grazie» bofonchiò contro il cuscino.

Aveva scelto la cravatta da indossare e stava per mettersela, ma poi ci ripensò e si sedette accanto a Kazunari, ancora steso a faccia in giù. Il ragazzo, sentendo il suo peso contro il materasso, si voltò a guardarlo con aria interrogativa.

«Che c’è, Shin-chan?»

«Penso che accetterò l’offerta di Nakatani: allenerò la squadra femminile della Shutoku» sentenziò.

Kazunari sorrise e si tirò su a sedere. «Sakura-chan ne sarà molto contenta!»

Gli annuì. «Suppongo che ne saranno molto entusiasti anche Riko, Teppei e Ryota… _soprattutto Ryota_ : lui sarà proprio al settimo cielo» aggiunse con lieve sarcasmo.

Lui continuò a ridacchiare, gli tolse la cravatta dalle mani e gliela mise al collo per annodargliela personalmente. «Stai dimenticando Akashi» gli fece notare. «Anche lui ne sarà felice».

«Non lo sto dimenticando, _mi sto impegnando a rimuoverlo_ » precisò; Kazunari scoppiò a ridere. «Lo sai che io, Ryota e Yukio siamo molto fieri delle ragazze e del loro spirito competitivo… sono molto diverse da come eravamo noi, spero che questa nuova sfida in cui si sono cacciate iscrivendosi in sei scuole diverse non le spinga a cambiare».

«Io credo che potranno solo migliorare» lo rassicurò, «e comunque non pensare che Tsubaki-chan si farà domare facilmente da Akashi».

«Riguardo questo, credo che piuttosto Akashi cercherà di promuovere ancor di più l’idea di Tsubaki di sposare un giorno _Kasamatsu-sama_ » disse provando a non ridere.

Kazunari trattenne male una risata. «Per la somma gioia del consorte di _Kasamatsu-sama_ ».

«Ovvio».

«In fondo anche Akashi ha un discreto senso dell’umorismo».

« _Molto in fondo_ » precisò Shintaro. «Oggi andrò a vedere Sakura e Tsubaki giocare, sicuramente Akashi sarà sugli spalti» l’informò.

Kazunari si stese di nuovo all’indietro sul letto con un piccolo tonfo. «Mandami un messaggio se succede qualcosa di divertente, tipo una dichiarazione di sfida di Tsubaki-chan per Ryota con in palio la "virtù" di Yukio».

«Certo» assentì con far saputo. Poi si soffermò un attimo a osservarlo: Kazunari indossava una vecchia maglia a maniche corte e teneva le braccia incrociare sulla faccia, come a ripararsi dalla luce. Era ancora più bello di sette anni fa e si rifiutava ancora di dirglielo, ma in cambio lo pensava molto più spesso di prima. Gli sollevò la maglia sulla pancia e gli scoccò un baciò languido sopra l’ombelico; lui reagì attirandolo a sé tirandolo per la cravatta, lo baciò sulla bocca.

«Il resto l’avrai stasera, _Shintaro_ » sillabò bene e con malizia il suo nome, come faceva tutte le volte che voleva prenderlo in giro e provocarlo – Shin-chan era per tutti gli altri momenti più leggeri e innocenti.

«Vedrò allora di non tornare troppo tardi» gli diede un altro bacio sulla bocca e si alzò dal letto.

Mentre indossava la giacca e si preparava a uscire di casa sentì Kazunari urlare dalla camera da letto.

«Shin-chan! Poi mandami un messaggio per dirmi cosa vuoi per cena, che in questa casa devo pensare sempre io a nutrirti in modo decente!»

Rise scuotendo la testa e chiuse la porta alle sue spalle.

Insieme non si sarebbero annoiati mai, ne era certo.

  



	3. Taiga e Tetsuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note:** ultimo Missing Moment :) Si ritorna ancora una volta indietro, al ritorno in patria di Kagami dopo anni, durante i primi anni di università di Kuroko.

Che non sarebbe stato facile portare avanti la loro storia con un intero oceano in mezzo, Tetsuya lo sapeva benissimo. Quello che però al momento lo stressava di più era non poter stare insieme a Taiga in santa pace senza avere i suoi genitori e sua nonna in mezzo o i loro amici a fissarli ammiccanti – li guardavano scambiandosi gomitate complici, annuendo con l’aria di chi pensa "Che ti dicevo?"

Era tornato nella sua città natale giusto per il matrimonio di Hyuga e Aida, riprendendo a vivere momentaneamente nella casa familiare, Taiga però, tornato per l’occasione da Los Angeles, non avendo più un appartamento di proprietà era ospite di Kiyoshi. In pratica avevano entrambi ventun anni suonati ma se volevano baciarsi dovevano comportarsi come ragazzini adolescenti alla prima cotta provando a nascondersi malamente nel primo angolo appartato a disposizione che trovavano. Non era solo frustrante, era anche imbarazzante per la loro età.

Per giunta quell’idiota di Aomine gli aveva mandato _quelle_ foto di Taiga, e lui era stato altrettanto idiota da non solo da scaricarsi l’intera cartella compressa che le conteneva, ma anche di _salvarsele_ sul computer portatile. Non sapeva se considerare nefasto o meno il giorno il cui Aomine aveva sorpreso la ragazza capitano delle cheerleader del suo college a piazzare microcamere negli spogliatoi maschili, perché lei e tutto il resto delle _cagne infernali_ – era così che Aomine aveva soprannominate le cheerleader del suo college, anche se il loro nomignolo ufficiale era _lupacchiotte infernali_ , ispirato al logo della squadra su cui c’era un lupo bianco – scattavano foto e facevano filmini di nascosto ai giocatori nudi sia per puro e perverso piacere personale, sia per poi vendere quel materiale ad altre ragazze dalla dubbia moralità, e Aomine si era detto disposto a fare loro da palo davanti agli spogliatoi in cambio di un discreto 20% delle vendite. Poi, quando la squadra del college in cui militava Taiga era andata a giocare da loro, Aomine aveva avuto la felice idea di chiedere alle _cagne_ di procurargli delle foto in particolare e loro l’avevano fatto pure gratis.

Aomine gli aveva detto che capiva i suoi "bisogni" e che come amico si era sentito in dovere di farlo – credeva che come lui adorava procurarsi delle foto di donnine con grandi tette in bella vista, anche Tetsu avrebbe apprezzato delle foto degli addominali bagnati di Kagami, per non parlare della schiena e del _sedere_. Tetsuya avrebbe solo voluto picchiare Aomine. O forse no.

Non è che Tetsuya non sapesse dare un nome all’istinto che l’aveva portato a non cancellare quelle immagini di Taiga nudo sotto la doccia – non era mica un santo – solo che… non era _giusto_ , ecco. Tetsuya non era esattamente un ragazzo innocente e puro di cuore – sapeva perfino come bullarsi degli amici, soprattutto di Taiga e Aomine – ma guardare quelle foto scattate di nascosto di Taiga non era proprio una cosa moralmente giusta da fare… _si disse riaprendo la cartella e dando un’altra sbirciatina_. Poi la richiuse e con espressione impassibile prese un libro e lo sbatté più volte contro la scrivania, così, per sfogarsi.

Si riprese solo quando sentì il proprio cellulare squillare; era Takao.

«Tetsu-chan!» lo salutò subito con tono più allegro del previsto – Midorima gli stava facendo proprio un bell’effetto.

«Takao-kun, tutto bene da quelle parti?» indagò cauto.

«Magnificamente, non ho ancora fatto esplodere il nostro appartamento e non ho macchiato il nostro orrendo divano arancione con le patatine fritte!» ironizzò.

«Non mi stavo riferendo a questo…» precisò, nonostante avesse capito che Takao avesse solo fatto finta di fraintendere col proposito di prenderlo in giro.

«Va tutto bene, Tetsu-chan, stai tranquillo» gli rispose con tono più serio ma comunque sereno. «Shin-chan è appena ripartito».

«Uhm, capisco» assentì.

«Quindiiii…» cantilenò, e Tetsuya sentì di sottofondo un rumore di ruote che stridevano sul pavimento: Takao doveva essere seduto sulla sedia girevole di fronte alla propria scrivania – l’immaginò a girellare con lo sguardo rivolto verso il soffitto e il cellulare incastrato fra la spalla e l’orecchio, era una sua abitudine, «sono qui tutto solo soletto e mi secca davvero non avere qualcuno che mi faccia compagnia: stavo pensando di farmi ospitare da Furihata, perché il suo coinquilino al momento è fuori, è tornato dai suoi genitori per una ricorrenza».

Tetsuya si accigliò. «Takao-kun, perché vuoi farti _ospitare_ da lui? Non puoi più semplicemente uscire con lui e poi passare una notte a casa sua? E comunque tornerò a breve…»

«No che non posso, Tetsu-chan» gli replicò con tanta, _troppa_ malizia nel tono della voce, «perché così non potrei lasciarti l’appartamento del tutto libero».

Lui restò attonito per un lungo momento prima di esalare «Ah» secco e asciutto.

«Tetsu-chan, mi deludi, pensavi che fossi bravo _solo_ a creare strategie _di gioco_?» si lamentò ironico.

«Non è questo, è che…» sospirò, non era abituato a complottare per restare da solo col proprio ragazzo, erano cose che in vita sua non aveva mai fatto: stava sentendo le proprie orecchie diventare rosse.

«Tetsu-chan, stai arrossendo, vero?» ridacchiò Takao dall’altra parte della linea telefonica.

«Cercherò di abituarmi a tutto questo al più presto» ribatté sospirando e scrollando le spalle.

Takao sospirò a propria volta. «Ti lascio un po’ di spesa in frigo e la mia parte di affitto sotto il barattolo dello zucchero» l’informò con tono più pratico, poi proseguì con più affetto. «Ah, e Tetsu-chan, avete davvero poco tempo per stare insieme, quindi cercate di parlare tanto, stavolta, ok?»

«L’abbiamo in parte già fatto».

«Lo sospettavo. Ne sono contento».

Anche lui ne era contento, ma lo era anche perché in quegli ultimi tre anni aveva avuto Takao come coinquilino e _amico_. «Sono contento anch’io per te» gli disse con un sorriso, e lo sentì sbuffare un sorriso a sua volta.

«Bene, Tetsu-chan, e dopo questo doveroso momento di diabete fra amici del cuore avrei solo un’ultima raccomandazione da farti».

Tetsuya immaginò che si riferisse a qualche problema del loro appartamento, forse c’era di nuovo il lavello che perdeva acqua e che doveva essere chiuso con più attenzione; afferrò subito carta e penna per prendere nota. «Dimmi pure» l’invitò, pronto a scrivere.

«Passate prima in _farmacia_ a comprare…»

Capì l’antifona, ma restò impassibile. «Mi dispiace, Takao-kun, non ti sento più bene, c’è poca linea. Ciao» gli riattaccò in faccia.

Takao non si arrese e gli mandò un messaggio. "I preservativi e il lubrificante, Tetsu-chan! Sono _essenziali_ , capito?"

Ebbe cura di cancellare subito il testo. No, non era per niente abituato a parlare di queste cose e a gestirle: quando baciava Taiga e si perdeva a toccarlo era una cosa, ma una volta da solo e fuori dalla loro intimità era un’altra. Non se ne vergognava e non era più neanche così _ragazzino_ da trovarlo propriamente imbarazzante, era solo… _strano_? Stava davvero succedendo tutto quello?

Non era vergognosa la voglia in sé di vedere Taiga nudo, era abbastanza maturo per capire che fosse normale e che il suo desiderio aumentasse sempre di più man mano che diminuiva il tempo che avevano a disposizione: aveva ancora così tante cose da dirgli e non per tutte bastavano le parole e se c’erano di adatte non coglievano tutte le sfumature di quello che avrebbe voluto intendere dicendole. Era solo guardare quelle foto a essere _indecente_ , però continuava a farlo: riaprì la cartella e sbuffò seccato immaginando di poter sentire la risata soddisfatta di Aomine.

_Certo che la schiena nuda e bagnata di Taiga…_

Sentì bussare alla porta.

«Tetsuya, posso entrare?»

Cosa ci faceva Taiga _lì_?

Abbassò lo schermo con la mano destra _schiacciandosi_ clamorosamente le dita di quella sinistra nel processo nello stesso attimo in cui disse «Entra pure, Taiga-kun» e lo accolse con l’espressione più stoica possibile.

«Ciao!» lo salutò entusiasta. «Tua madre mi ha detto che eri in camera e di raggiungerti pure!» Chiuse la porta e si avvicinò a lui, che restò seduto; si abbassò a schioccargli un bacio sulla bocca.

«Stavo giusto pensando di chiamarti per domandarti una cosa» gli disse, pensando al proprio appartamento vuoto e sentendo il cuore esplodergli in petto per l’aspettativa.

«Sì?» gli replicò Taiga, fissando perplesso le sue dita ancora schiacciate. «Tetsuya, perché diavolo tieni la mano lì?!»

«Niente» sfilò le dita da sotto la pressa, inespressivo, «stavo solo facendo una ricerca per l’università e poi ho chiuso» mentì.

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio e ghignò ironico. «Ho capito: stavi guardando una cosa che non vuoi che io veda e hai chiuso di colpo non appena ho bussato!»

«No» rispose secco, guardandolo negli occhi ostentando neutralità.

Il ghigno di Taiga si allargò ancora di più. «Fammi vedere!» e allungò le mani verso il portatile.

Tetsuya si affrettò a stringere al petto il computer e si alzò dalla sedia, correndo seguito da Taiga; non c’erano di certo posti dove nascondersi e fin troppo presto finì accoccolato sul letto con la schiena contro la testiera. Taiga, inginocchiato davanti a lui sul materasso, cercava di strappargli dalle braccia il portatile, ma lui lo stringeva forte a sé e nonostante sapesse che sarebbe _morto_ se Taiga avesse visto quelle foto, non riusciva a smettere di ridere, e Taiga rideva con lui. Stavano ridendo fino alle lacrime come due idioti.

«Molla l’osso, Tetsuya! Sei peggio di #2!»

«L’hanno sempre detto tutti che ci somigliamo tanto!»

«E dai, fammi vedere! Che sarà mai, del porno?» lo prese in giro.

Lui rise ancor di più, isterico. «Taiga-kun, smettila!» E per quanto stesse rischiando la propria dignità avrebbe voluto che quel momento non finisse mai, perché fra qualche giorno gli sarebbe mancato anche ridere e scherzare così con lui, con complicità e ironia; erano cose che non avevano fatto mai insieme ed era davvero brutto sapere che non avrebbero potuto rifarle spesso. Poi, siccome come già detto non era un ragazzo innocente e dal cuore puro, per fermare Taiga si spinse appena in avanti con la testa e lo baciò all’improvviso sulla bocca, a lungo e intensamente. _E nel frattempo si mise il portatile dietro la schiena, al sicuro._

Taiga si separò dalla sua bocca giusto per accennare un sorrisetto e dirgli a bassa voce «Questo è giocare sporco».

«Lo so» annuì prima di allacciargli le braccia al collo e baciarlo di nuovo. «La porta…» mormorò poco dopo con già il fiato corto: aveva paura che qualcuno entrasse di colpo.

Taiga gli infilò le dita fra i capelli. «Tranquillo, l’ho chiusa a chiave quando sono entrato» e sorrise di nuovo, «eri troppo impegnato a schiacciarti le dita per guardare quello che facevo, eh?»

Non gli rispose a voce, ma con un morso leggero sul mento, a cui lui replicò stringendolo a sé infilandogli le mani sotto la maglia.

Era una buona cosa che fossero entrambi così istintivi in quei momenti, ma Tetsuya sapeva che se i loro baci erano così intensi era perché fra di loro c’era un sottofondo di disperazione per la prossima separazione e… non era giusto: avevano solo appena cominciato a vivere quel lato del loro rapporto – un lato che andava oltre l’amicizia – erano stati lontani e divisi _per anni_ e c’erano delle parti nuove di Taiga che ancora non conosceva e che voleva scoprire e parti nuove di sé che voleva raccontargli; l’elenco di cose che avrebbero potuto fare insieme se solo fossero stati nello stesso posto era pressoché infinito ed era terribilmente ingiusto il fatto che se uno dei due avesse deciso di seguire l’altro dall’altra parte del mondo sarebbe stato come tradire loro stessi: Taiga era Taiga perché amava il basket e stava a Los Angeles per realizzare il suo sogno, lui era lui perché amava il proprio piccolo mondo e la sua terra e stava lì per poter un giorno insegnare a dei bambini; nessuno dei due avrebbe mai voluto fare a pezzi lo spirito dell’altro solo per stare insieme.

Amarsi abbastanza da accettare di stare lontani e divisi da un oceano intero era abbastanza straziante, ma pur sempre un buon compromesso per non perdersi mai più. Ma del resto la personalità di entrambi era sempre stata caratterizzata da un senso di lealtà fatto d’acciaio, quindi potevano essere fiduciosi: ce l’avrebbero fatta, con evidenti grosse difficoltà, ma ce l’avrebbero fatta. Tetsuya sarebbe rimasto leale a Taiga, loro due e sé stesso fino alla fine e sapeva che valeva la stessa cosa per Taiga.

Era qualcosa di straziante, ma loro due erano anche quello. _Lo amava_ , lo amava così tanto da volerlo adorare baciandolo dappertutto, _anche a costo di essere indecente, sì_.

«Taiga-kun» lo richiamò piano, separandosi dalla sua bocca con sforzo, «volevo chiederti una cosa».

Lui emise un leggero brontolio e gli sfiorò il collo con le labbra. «Perché ti stai prendendo il vizio di smettere di essere laconico proprio _in questi momenti_?» si lamentò.

Tetsuya sbuffò una risata contro la sua guancia. «Ti andrebbe di venire da me, nel mio appartamento? Dovremmo salutare tutti gli altri prima del previsto, ma Takao non c’è e potremmo stare da soli» insinuò privo d’imbarazzo – sul serio, si trattava di loro e di quello che volevano: non c’era niente di imbarazzante in loro due insieme.

Taiga inspirò a fondo contro il suo collo. «Quando possiamo partire?»

«Anche domani mattina con il primo treno» e si strinse a lui, grato e felice di quell’immediata risposta.

«Ci restano solo poco più di quarantotto ore prima del mio volo per Los Angeles» gli mormorò serio ricambiando la sua stretta.

«Lo so, ma» poggiò la fronte contro la sua, «ti prometto che saremo finalmente da soli e non andremo da nessuna parte: resteremo per due giorni interi chiusi in casa, non metteremo un solo piede fuori e quando il frigo si svuoterà ordineremo del cibo da asporto» sorrise ironico. «Passeremo il tempo a fare tutto quello che ci va di fare sul momento, potrai raccontarmi un sacco di cose sulla vita che fai ora perché…» gli artigliò appena il colletto della maglia stringendosi nelle spalle, diventando un po’ malinconico, «perché voglio sapere tutto sui tuoi compagni di squadra, su quello che fai al campus e se ti piace quello che trovi in caffetteria. Non so nemmeno quali sono i colori della tua squadra e come si chiama il tuo compagno di stanza al dormitorio… o sei fai parte di una confraternita. E poi anch’io devo raccontarti un sacco di cose, del tipo… lo sai che io e Kise-kun spesso facciamo ubriacare Takao-kun di proposito? Perché quando è sbronzo e triste inizia a parlare molto di sé e a cantare un sacco di canzoni d’amore tristissime in inglese sbagliando spesso le parole e Kasamatsu senpai se ne lamenta sempre perché non gli piace Mariah Carey e…»

Taiga rise e gli tappò la bocca con una mano. «Dico sul serio, cominci a parlare tanto proprio quando non dovresti! Parleremo di questo e di molte altre cose quando domani saremo a casa tua, ok?» e non c’era solo malizia nel suo sguardo, ma anche tenerezza e affetto e Tetsuya si sentì immensamente felice.

«Va bene» gli annuì con un sorriso.

Sarebbero state solo quarantotto ore, ma sarebbero state anche le più belle della sua vita.

  


Il viaggio in treno era stato piacevole: avevano trascorso il tempo raccontandosi episodi buffi accaduti a entrambi sui mezzi pubblici o aspettando i mezzi pubblici; Tetsuya gli aveva detto di quella volta che Takao era stato così impegnato a prendere in giro e imitare un loro compagno di corso che non si era accorto che l’autobus che doveva prendere si era fermato davanti a lui ed era pure ripartito: l’aveva rincorso disperato mentre lui gli diceva che gli stava bene, così imparava a parlare male degli altri. Taiga invece gli raccontò di quella volta che sull’autobus un maniaco palpò il sedere di una ragazza per poi fare ricadere la colpa sul suo capitano – non una volta sola, ma ben tre – che finì schiaffeggiato fino ad avere la faccia gonfia.

Una volta dentro l’appartamento, staccarono i cellulari e il telefono fisso e si ripromisero di non aprire a nessuno che non fosse il fattorino con la loro cena; subito dopo Taiga si attrezzò per trasferire le foto del matrimonio di Hyuga e Aida dalla fotocamera al proprio portatile che aveva portato con sé, per poterle commentare insieme – e prendere in giro tutti gli invitati ritratti.

Taiga se ne stava seduto a terra scalzo, con la schiena contro le gambe di Tetsuya, che seduto sul divano gli teneva le mani sulle spalle circondandogli il collo con le braccia quando di tanto in tanto si abbassava a guardare meglio una foto.

Taiga si accigliò. «Cosa stava facendo lì Kise? Kasamatsu gli ha sferrato un calcio…»

«Non lo so, ma se il senpai l’ha picchiato ti assicuro che l’avrà fatto per un ottimo motivo. Guarda, qui è quando Aida-san ha ricevuto la telefonata di auguri da parte di Momoi-san».

Lui aggrottò la fronte. «Sì, ma Riko ha un sorriso un po’ tirato e… _assassino_ , ho paura che Momoi le abbia detto qualcosa come "Spero che riuscirai a soddisfare tuo marito nonostante le tue tette piccole"».

Tetsuya trattenne male una risata. «Potrebbe darsi».

«Momoi ha chiamato _te_ per farle gli auguri, non avresti dovuto passare il cellulare a Riko».

«Ho pensato che sarebbe stato _interessante_ ».

«E non credo di voler sapere quello che Aomine ha detto a Hyuga quando Riko gli ha passato il telefono, perché per tutto il tempo ha annuito ridendo a denti stretti con le orecchie _a fuoco_ ».

«Aomine-kun è una persona molto diretta».

« _Ne so qualcosa_ » borbottò Taiga; lui in risposta sorrise e l’abbracciò nascondendo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. Forse non avrebbe mai ringraziato Aomine per _quelle_ foto, ma per la chiacchierata che aveva fatto con Taiga sì.

«Prima che me lo scordi» sospirò Taiga, «ti faccio vedere i miei compagni di squadra. Posso collegarmi a internet?» gli chiese. Lui si abbassò di più verso di lui e allungò le braccia verso la tastiera per dargli l’accesso.

«Così dovrebbe andare…» mormorò pensoso; non fece finta di non accorgersi di come l’altro gli sfiorò di proposito il braccio col con il naso: c’era stata così tanta semplicità e intimità nei loro gesti che quasi ne restò sorpreso, era qualcosa che prima non avevano mai avuto e che forse erano anni che aspettavano di poter avere; o forse ancora potevano avere tutto quello solamente ora perché abbastanza cresciuti e maturi da poterlo gestire. Peccato però che sarebbe durato poco.

Quando sulla schermata comparve l’homepage del sito ufficiale della squadra di Taiga, Tetsuya abbozzò un sorriso e arricciò il naso. «È così _strano_ … fa così tanto "America"…»

Taiga si voltò appena verso di lui rivolgendogli uno sguardo ironico. «Forse perché è tutto scritto in inglese?»

Lui restò impassibile e gli ficcò un paio di dita fra le costole, facendolo gemere di dolore. «Perché ci sono un sacco di cose che mi ricordano i film americani sui ragazzi che vanno al college e praticano il basket o il football: avete un vostro logo da cui prende spunto il vostro animale mascotte… e avete pure una squadra di cheerleader» indicò con un dito un link che portava al sito della squadra di cheerleader in questione.

«Già» ghignò lui, «molto cliché, vero? Aspetta che ti faccio vedere le foto della squadra, così vedi i nostri colori». Cliccò sulla gallery e aprì una foto di gruppo formale.

Le labbra di Tetsuya si stesero in un piccolo sorrisetto. «Avete i colori _della Too_ » notò subito.

« _Lo so_ » sbuffò Taiga.

«E la squadra di Aomine ha quelli del Seirin» gli ricordò dispettoso.

« _So anche questo_ , ma non lo commenterò» e passò oltre. «Lui è David, il capitano di cui ti ho parlato» iniziò a "presentargli" i compagni di squadra additandoli, «lui è Pete, il tipo con cui divido la stanza al dormitorio e…» si fermò perché Tetsuya stava picchiettando piano il dito sullo schermo, proprio dove c’era lui, o meglio il suo numero di maglia.

Non il dieci, l’ _undici_.

Scese il silenzio su di loro, ma non perché fossero imbarazzati, ma perché c’erano così tante cose da dire che non sapevano da che parte cominciare. Tetsuya gli strinse le braccia al collo ed evitò di guardarlo in faccia continuando a mantenere sulle labbra un sorriso felice; sentì Taiga sbuffare un piccolo ghigno ironico con cui di sicuro voleva smorzare l’atmosfera.

«Non ti dirò se è stato un caso o se ho chiesto io di avere questo numero» gli disse Taiga, «perché mi diverte troppo l’idea di saperti lì a provare a indovinare quale delle due opzioni è quella giusta!»

Sorrise ancor di più e lo strinse più forte a sé. «Sei cattivo, Taiga-kun» gli mormorò contro la spalla, vedendo di sottecchi come lui fissasse lo schermo con gli occhi che gli brillavano.

«Diciamo che questa è una mia rivincita per avermi perseguitato sempre ovunque andassi».

Se quel numero di maglia gli era capitato per caso, era stato davvero come se Tetsuya l’avesse perseguitato e ciò era triste in modo bellissimo; se invece l’aveva chiesto lui… beh, non c’erano parole per descrivere cosa rappresentasse quel gesto.

«Te l’ho già detto, no?» sospirò Taiga posando le mani sulle sue braccia. «Avrò pure imparato il basket in America, ma quello che mi ha formato come giocatore siete stati tu e il Seirin. Non è mai stato poi così difficile al college rivedervi in tutto ciò che facevo, ogni tanto mi aspettavo pure di ricevere una polsiera elastica in faccia da un momento all’altro, ma poi non succedeva…» Stava continuando a sorridere mentre parlava, ma si poteva notare bene che nella sua voce c’era un pizzico di malinconia.

«Hai detto che tornerai» gli ricordò Tetsuya per scuotere entrambi, «e che non è un programma per il futuro né una promessa, ma un dato di fatto».

Lui sospirò diventando un po’ più serio e gli strinse entrambe le mani fra le sue portandosele alla bocca. « _Devo_ entrare nella nazionale giapponese. Non c’è nessun altro paese che vorrei rappresentare, perché non ci sono altre _persone_ che vorrei rappresentare. Non immagini nemmeno che importanza hai avuto tu nella mia carriera e, considerando cos’è il basket per me, di riflesso anche nella mia…» Non gli fece terminare la frase, gli tappò con forza la bocca con le mani sorridendo, sia per dispetto sia perché non voleva davvero sentire il resto della frase: temeva che sarebbe stato talmente bello da fargli male.

«Non vuoi proprio farmi finire di parlare?» bofonchiò Taiga contro le sue mani.

Lui continuò a sorridere. «Non lo so».

«Non sai mai niente quando c’è sapere sul serio qualcosa!» l’accusò ironico.

«Piace a entrambi così» sospirò, allungando le mani verso il computer per spegnerlo; Taiga a sua volta lo mise da parte insieme a un paio i cavi e poi si voltò verso di lui restando inginocchiato a terra.

Vista la strana posizione e l’atmosfera che si era fatta un po’ più tesa, Tetsuya ritenne opportuno intervenire a proprio modo, impassibile. «Stai per farmi una proposta di matrimonio, Taiga-kun? Perché credo sia opportuno dirti che non mi sento pronto per questo».

Lui digrignò i denti per il troppo imbarazzo. «Non stavo per dirti questo!» sbottò, strattonandogli le mani con un gesto distratto: era in ginocchio ai suoi piedi, non è che di per sé la situazione fosse poco equivoca.

Tetsuya accennò un sorriso sia per rassicurarlo che per calmarlo un po’. «Stavo scherzando».

«Oh, una volta tanto che ammetti di stare scherzando! Con te non è mai facile capirlo».

«C’è da dire anche che tu hai la testa dura» lo prese ancora in giro. «Sei pronto?» insinuò più serio. «Perché, lo sai, non mi piace fare progetti e quindi non ho alcun programma per la serata: posso avere anche delle aspettative, ma preferisco che le cose seguano il proprio corso e…»

Taiga gli tappò di nuovo la bocca con un mano, seccato. «Stai parlando di nuovo troppo. Voglio chiederti soltanto una cosa» divenne serio a propria volta, «vuoi sapere se prima di te in questi anni c’è stato qualcuno? Perché se non lo vuoi sapere tu, non lo voglio sapere neanche io, va bene così».

Fin da quando si erano conosciuti a quindici anni non si erano mai chiesti nulla sulle loro relazioni importanti passati: c’erano tutti i segni più evidenti possibili per spingere a essere curiosi e porre delle domande – quanto erano stati singolarmente importanti per Kuroko i ragazzi della Generazione dei Miracoli, visto che aveva voluto sfidarli, e quanto Himuro fosse importante per Taiga, visto che portava ancora il suo anello al collo e per anni era scappato alla loro piccola ma grande sfida – eppure di volta in volta avevano aspettato i tempi giusti per saperne di più, avevano sempre aspettato che fosse l’altro per primo a volerne parlare, anche a costo di restare in attesa per _mesi_. Adesso però non stavano parlando di ex amici più o meno fraterni, stavano parlando di ex fidanzati, era qualcosa di molto diverso, ma…

«Non ne voglio sapere nulla» mormorò sicuro, «se un giorno vorrai dirmelo, ok, ma ora come ora va bene così». Sapeva che di certo una volta a letto avrebbero quantomeno avuto dei sospetti su quanto tempo l’altro non lo facesse con qualcuno, non era così difficile da capire, ma avrebbe tenuto la bocca cucita: se quella fosse la sua prima volta o meno, Taiga non l’avrebbe saputo _mai_ e stessa cosa all’inverso, perché contava solo il presente e non avevano progetti per il futuro e le cose fra di loro avevano sempre funzionato così, sempre senza il bisogno di sapere cosa ci fosse stato in passato.

«Ok» sospirò Taiga poggiando la fronte contro il suo petto.

«Sei nervoso» affermò abbozzando un sorriso bonario.

«Niente affatto!» protestò.

«Non sei cambiato per niente, sei nervoso come la notte prima di una partita. Non sono una partita da giocare, sai?» lo stuzzicò dispettoso.

«L’ho detto e lo ripeto: non sono per nulla nervoso!» Gli stavano tremando le mani, però.

Tetsuya sorrise socchiudendo gli occhi e sfiorando appena i suoi capelli con il naso. «Non fa nulla, sono un po’ agitato anch’io, ma passerà dopo qualche minuto, come quando giocavamo insieme, ricordi?»

«Sì» gli mormorò alzando lo sguardo verso di lui. Si fissarono negli occhi per pochi secondi, prima che le loro labbra s’incontrassero per una breve sequenza di piccoli e brevi baci dagli schiocchi languidi, poi Tetsuya lo strattonò a sé per il colletto e lui gli posò una mano sulla nuca, e i loro baci divennero più profondi e intensi.

Aspettò di sentire Taiga più rilassato fra le sue braccia prima di fargli cenno di alzarsi per spostarsi in camera; si sentì travolto dal modo in cui lo guardava man mano che camminava all’indietro per condurlo sul letto: era bastato davvero poco per farlo sciogliere, non c’era più traccia di nervosismo nel suo sguardo, ma neanche di tenerezza. _Lo desiderava davvero_ , e andava benissimo così.

Una volta stesi sul materasso, gambe e braccia s’incastrarono in modo scomodo per stringersi di più l’uno all’altro, e sentire anche attraverso i vestiti come la temperatura corporea dell’altro stesse aumentando sempre di più non li aiutava affatto a provare a muoversi a piccoli passi: vedeva le mani di Taiga accarezzargli i fianchi e quando l’orlo della sua maglia si alzava, esitava appena dal toccarlo stendendo bene i palmi sulla pelle nuda; lui gli toccava la schiena e sentendo il suo corpo caldo contro il suo non riusciva a fermarsi dal bisogno di scoprire direttamente col proprio tocco se la sua pelle fosse umida. Fu provando a non smettere neanche un secondo di guardarsi negli occhi che si aiutarono a vicenda a togliersi le magliette.

Il contatto pelle su pelle gli strappò un lieve gemito: qualche volta Tetsuya si era concesso di immaginare l’effetto del contrasto fra i loro corpi, ma ora che era tutto reale era diverso da quanto fantasticato e dieci volte migliore. Adorava percorrere con le mani e con la bocca ogni singolo muscolo di Taiga, quel corpo così grande e forte che urlava vita ed emanava energia da tutti i pori: era tutto quello che lui stesso non era, _una presenza forte e indimenticabile_ , che lo attraeva, l’eccitava e lo caricava di aspettativa. Adorava altrettanto vedere da come Taiga lo baciasse e lo toccasse quanto lo desiderasse allo stesso modo: si soffermava su quei punti che il suo corpo aveva deciso di non lasciare sviluppare troppo nonostante tutto lo sport praticato – braccia, addominali, gambe: se per gli altri Tetsuya poteva essere debole e per se stesso normale, per Taiga era invece ciò che voleva di più e osservarlo mentre lo baciava gli provocava una scarica di eccitazione inaspettata.

Sotto il peso del corpo di Taiga avrebbe anche potuto _morire_.

Perfino in quel momento restavano fedeli a loro stessi e a ciò che erano, Taiga con il suo tocco irruento e un po’ brusco che poi smussava con una carezza, quasi a chiedergli scusa, e lui che provava a trovare i suoi punti deboli per stuzzicarlo senza dargli tregua. Non avrebbe mai immaginato di poter essere eccitato e anche così tanto felice allo stesso tempo.

«Credo di averne abbastanza» gli disse Taiga con un sospiro forte guardandolo negli occhi, mentre si masturbavano a vicenda.

«Entra» esalò sicuro, e subito dopo la mano di Taiga che gli accarezzava il viso si spostò sulle sue labbra: lui le schiuse istintivamente e lasciò che gli cacciasse le dita dentro la bocca con un gesto un po’ rude, di cui Taiga si scusò subito con un bacio sulla spalla; gli replicò tormentandolo di più con la mano fra le sue gambe.

All’inizio quando lo sentì cominciare a prepararlo con le dita lo trovò un po’ invasivo, resistette qualche minuto e poi cercò subito la sua bocca con la propria per baciarlo e lasciarsi un po’ più andare; funzionò, anche se per un attimo Taiga lo guardò preoccupato.

«Tutto bene?»

«Sì, continua» la rassicurò baciandolo di nuovo, stavolta per far sciogliere lui.

Taiga lo fissava stando attento alle sue reazioni, lui cercava di non affondargli troppo le unghie sulle sue braccia o sulle sue spalle ogni volta che riusciva a farlo gemere; si baciavano sulla bocca, _tanto e spesso_ , con ansia, eccitazione e un pizzico di lascivia insospettata, fino a quando non sentì Taiga mormorargli contro le labbra con voce roca «Adesso?»

«Sì» allargò più le gambe.

Quando gli entrò dentro il dolore fu molto meno sopportabile di quanto previsto, ma ancora una volta resistette, strinse i denti e ricacciò indietro un paio di lacrime respirando a fondo ed evitando lo sguardo di Taiga girando la testa di lato – Taiga non doveva saperlo che era la sua prima volta, averne il sospetto sì, ma non avrebbe dovuto saperlo _mai_.

Taiga dovette di sicuro far finta di non capire, perché gli mormorò un leggero «Ehi» posandogli una mano sul viso per costringerlo a voltarsi di nuovo verso di lui; lo baciò e gli sussurrò che sarebbe stato più attento. E lo fece, fu attento, prudente, lento, fino a quando Tetsuya si abituò a sentirlo dentro e i suoi gemiti divennero più forti: lo implorò con lo sguardo di muoversi di più.

Tetsuya non era il tipo da maledire qualcuno o qualcosa, non era il suo stile, ma quando finalmente il piacere provato divenne forte e si lasciò travolgere, maledisse il tempo, sia quello che avevano perso sia quel poco che avevano ancora a disposizione, perché avrebbe voluto attaccarsi con le unghie e con i denti a quel momento pur di non farlo finire mai. Gli veniva da piangere e urlare per il piacere, per il dolore, per disperazione e per la felicità; era tutto un po’ troppo per il suo cuore, per questo continuava a gemere e a stringere i denti imprecando mentalmente, fino a quando non sentì Taiga esalare forte un improperio in inglese, quasi lo stesse dicendo al posto suo o anche per lui: con le poche forze che aveva si protrasse in avanti a baciarlo sulla bocca, poi si lasciò ricadere indietro sul letto e inarcò la schiena piegandosi all’orgasmo.

Erano entrambi stravolti, ma Taiga non gli permise si allontanarsi troppo da lui: in silenzio si stesero l’uno di fronte all’altro e si abbracciarono, ascoltando i loro respiri regolarizzarsi. A Tetsuya sembrò di essere sfiatato non solo per la fatica e le emozioni provate, ma anche come se per tutto il tempo gli avesse urlato tutte le cose che voleva tanto dirgli. Sarebbe stato ogni volta così? Non lo sapeva, voleva solo che quella non fosse la loro prima e ultima volta.

Si rifugiò contro il petto di Taiga, che gli schioccò un bacio sui capelli, e lentamente si lasciò sopraffare dal sonno.

  


Quando si svegliò la prima cosa che sentì fu un leggero ticchettare, come dita su una tastiera; avvertì subito di essere solo sul letto, aprì gli occhi e vide che Taiga, in boxer e maglietta, era seduto alla sua scrivania e stava digitando qualcosa a un portatile. Dovette sentirlo muoversi fra le coperte, perché gli parlò continuando a rivolgergli la schiena.

«Ben svegliato! Hai fame?»

Al sol sentire la parola "fame" il suo stomaco gorgogliò forte, facendo ridere di gusto Taiga. Tetsuya avrebbe voluto lanciargli qualcosa addosso – come anche la loro tradizione imponeva – ma le uniche cose a portata di mano erano la lampada e la sveglia sul comodino, e lanciargli la prima avrebbe provocato troppo danni mentre la seconda sarebbe stato un peccato se si fosse rotta contro la testa di Taiga – era un regalo di Kasamatsu senpai e ci teneva, perché lui sceglieva sempre i regali da fare con la cura di un fratello maggiore un po' impacciato. Si limitò a tirare su col naso e mostrare la propria migliore _espressione inespressiva_. «Potresti passarmi il cellulare, per favore? Così ordiniamo da mangiare».

«Hai notato che quello che ho fra le mani è il _tuo_ portatile?» gli chiese troppo divertito, continuando a rivolgergli le spalle.

Tetsuya ebbe un tremendo sospetto, s’immobilizzò. «No».

«C’entra Aomine, vero? Ho riconosciuto gli spogliatoi, sono quelli della palestra del suo college!» sghignazzò.

 _Bingo_. «Non so di cosa tu stia parlando» si ostinò a negare, _coprendosi il volto con il cuscino_.

«Mi piace questa parte di te!» continuò a prenderlo in giro.

Perché non aveva niente da potergli lanciare addosso? Era pure completamente nudo sotto le coperte.

Maledì Aomine, già che c’era.

Non gli replicò, e poco dopo sentì Taiga sospirare forte e poi il materasso piegarsi sotto il peso di qualcuno che si sedette al suo fianco.

«I love you» lo sentì dire con un sorriso nel tono della voce.

Si tolse il cuscino dalla visuale e lo guardò: gli stava sorridendo davvero, e con dolcezza.

«I love you, too» lo ricambiò con lo stesso tono.

Non guardò nemmeno che ore fossero e quanto tempo ancora restasse loro, sperò solo che almeno entrambi avessero ricordato quell’attimo per sempre.

  


_Qualche settimana dopo…_

Il saluto all’aeroporto non era qualcosa che Tetsuya voleva ricordare, eppure il modo in cui si erano stretti per l’ultima volta era la prima cosa che gli tornava in mente tutte le volte che sentiva la mancanza di Taiga più forte del solito.

Era stato triste e ingiusto, e si era messo in testa di cercare un altro lavoro part time per mettere da parte abbastanza soldi da comprarsi un biglietto aereo per Los Angeles e andare a trovarlo al più presto.

Stanco e pensieroso rientrò in casa facendo un grosso sospirò.

«Tetsu-chan!» Takao gli andò incontro sorridente. _Troppo sorridente_. «Oggi è arrivato un pacchetto per te!» gli annunciò porgendoglielo in modo regale: era più piccolo di una scatola di scarpe. «Viene dalla _California_ » precisò mentre lui lo fissava incredulo. «Chissà chi te lo manda!» lo prese in giro.

Tetsuya prese il pacchetto fra le mani e lo soppesò con delicatezza, nonostante sapesse bene che se mai contenesse qualcosa di fragile molto probabilmente si era già rotto durante il lunghissimo viaggio.

«Mi chiedo cosa mai ci sarà dentro» disse Takao con gli occhi che gli brillavano di curiosità, «l’ho scosso un po’ per provare a capire il contenuto dal rumore, ma non ne ho cavato niente!»

Conoscendo Takao, aveva di sicuro fatto ballare la samba al pacco – o in alternativa l’aveva usato come una maracas – e con ciò era assicurato che il contenuto se fragile fosse già in mille pezzi. Tetsuya ebbe cura di infilare con violenza un paio di dita fra le costole del proprio amabile coinquilino e dopo andò in camera propria ad aprire il pacchetto in tutta tranquillità.

Si sedette alla scrivania e con un sorriso sfiorò con le dita le righe con l’indirizzo del mittente e del destinatario – la _bruttissima_ grafia di Taiga – poi con attenzione e delicatezza aprì il pacchetto. Conteneva una busta bianca e una piccola scatolina di legno rettangolare dall’aspetto po’ rustico.

All’interno della busta doveva esserci qualcosa di rigido e spesso come una cartolina; decise di aprire per prima la scatola e portandola più vicina a sé sentì uno strano odore: perplesso, l’avvicinò al naso… era _profumo di mare_. Curioso di cos’avesse combinato Taiga, si decise ad aprirla.

Su un mucchietto di sabbia c’era posato un bracciale semplice, in acciaio o forse argento; rispecchiava molto i gusti di Taiga, era una catenella un po’ robusta ma non vistosa e al centro c’era una targhetta con incisa una sola parola. _Pacific_.

Aprì la busta e vi trovò dentro una foto stampata su cartoncino ruvido: ritraeva solo la mano di Taiga posata sul ginocchio, era seduto a terra, _sulla sabbia_. Al polso aveva un bracciale uguale a quello che gli aveva spedito.

Con un sorriso voltò la cartolina per vedere cosa ci fosse scritto sul retro.

_Ne ho uno uguale anch’io. Non continuare a dire che fra di noi c’è un oceano intero, sii più ottimista: semmai è la linea che ci unisce._

_Yours,_

_Taiga_

  
La sabbia era quella della spiaggia di Los Angeles, l’ _Oceano Pacifico_.

Non si era neanche dilungato troppo, tipico di Taiga, e doveva essere stato abbastanza imbarazzato da non farsi fotografare in faccia – sospettò che la foto e l’idea di stamparla in quel modo fossero opera di Alex. Rise mordicchiandosi un labbro.

Si allacciò il bracciale al polso e non riuscì a smettere di sorridere per almeno mezz’ora. Ora sì che _moriva_ dalla voglia di rivederlo, ma tanto Taiga sarebbe tornato in Giappone, era un dato di fatto.

  


_Sette anni dopo…_

All’aeroporto c’era una discreta folla e il fatto che buona parte dei presenti fossero vestiti allo _stesso modo_ e con toni scuri non aiutava a sentirsi meno oppressi.

La delegazione giapponese era in partenza.

Tetsuya sbuffò un sorriso divertito osservando Taiga provare per l’ennesima volta ad allentarsi malamente la cravatta del completo elegante – uguale per tutti gli uomini della delegazione.

«Non l’ho portata nemmeno alle superiori…» borbottò seccato; al suo polso il vecchio bracciale d’argento tintinnò appena.

«Abbi pazienza» gli sorrise ancora Tetsuya, allungando le mani verso il nodo della cravatta per aiutarlo a rimediare al mezzo disastro che aveva combinato – il bracciale uguale scivolò un po’ all’indietro sul polso. «Non state andando a partecipare al Campionato Asiatico, e nemmeno a quello Mondiale, _di più_ : la forma è importate» precisò.

Alla loro sinistra c’era Aomine _con la giacca slacciata e la camicia fuori dai pantaloni_ che _con le mani in tasca_ annuiva scocciato alla serie di raccomandazioni di Momoi.

Sulla destra, invece, Kise sistemava ancora una volta il completo di Kasamatsu lisciandoglielo sulle spalle, guardandolo adorante né più né meno come avrebbe fatto una madre il primo giorno di scuola del proprio figlio – ovviamente subito dopo si beccò un pugno in testa da parte del proprio compagno.

«Ryota, dacci un taglio, idiota!» lo sentirono sbottare.

«E quando entri nello stadio per la parata durante la cerimonia d’inizio, fai _un sacco_ di foto!» gli raccomandò Kise, fingendo di non averlo sentirlo.

«Sono l’Alfiere, avrò le mani impegnate con due metri di bandiera giapponese, come cavolo pensi possa fare delle foto?!»

Si udì il ghigno di Aomine. «Kise, scatterò io le foto, anzi, gli farò _un intero servizio fotografico_ : uno scatto ogni due passi!»

«Fantastico!» s’entusiasmò Kise.

«Andate al diavolo, tutti e due!» urlò Kasamatsu.

Tetsuya e Taiga trattenerono a stento una risata.

«Io, Kise e Momoi-san vi raggiungeremo col volo di domani» assicurò Tetsuya a Taiga intrecciando le dita alle sue. «Tu e Aomine-kun cercate di non combinare guai nel frattempo, e date ascolto al vostro capitano, Kasamatsu senpai».

«Guarda che non abbiamo più quindici anni!» brontolò.

«Non sembra» scosse la testa, _serio_ ; poi lo guardò con lo sguardo pieno d’orgoglio. «Queste sono le _Olimpiadi_ , Taiga-kun, sono fiero di te».

Lui sbuffò un sorriso e gli arruffò un po’ i capelli come se fossero ancora ragazzini. «Anch’io sono fiero di te».

«Andiamo!» li incitò Kasamatsu.

Taiga si abbassò veloce verso Tetsuya e gli diede un ultimo bacio, poi gli voltò le spalle e raggiunse Aomine, che lo stava aspettando con un ghigno compiaciuto stampato sul volto.

Kise si avvicinò a Tetsuya e Momoi per osservarli insieme mentre andavano via. «Credete che se la caveranno?» domandò loro un po’ perplesso.

Tetsuya rispose pronto. «Se prima non faranno venire un esaurimento nervoso a Kasamatsu senpai, sicuramente».

Kise concordò assentendo. «Sono contento di poterli raggiungere domani stesso: Yukio avrò bisogno di me e dei miei massaggi anti stress».

«Non ne dubito».

Stava per cominciare un’altra sfida, da lì a breve ancora una volta sarebbe risuonato nell’aria il fischio d’inizio.

  


**– _Tip off_ –**

**Fine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note finali:** e con questo capitolo si chiudono questi Missing Moment e anche questa serie, questo piccolo _verse_ personale che ho voluto creare :)  
>  Spero che vi siate divertiti a leggere tutta la serie quanto io mi sono divertita a scriverla!  
> Avevo in mente un’altra piccola trama/episodio da aggiungere con dei personaggi diversi, ma non avendoli mai gestiti prima voglio pensarci bene prima di farlo e rifletterci bene sopra rigirandomi la trama fra le dita ancora per un po’ (anche perché ho voglia di staccarmi un po’ da questo _verse_ e scrivere altro su un altro pairing, e visto che io e le trame semplici da stendere non andiamo d’accordo finirò di nuovo per complicarmi la vita con dei capitoli mallopponi dalla trama e sottotrama intrecciate), nel frattempo la serie è chiusa, anche perché la storia di questi tre pairing è completa così com’è :)  
>  Grazie ancora per avermi seguita fin qui!  
> Ciaps,   
> Fall11.


End file.
